Birth of a Hero
by Stealer-L1F3
Summary: This is my story about a well known Alliance Marine who serves in the Navy. His name is Captain John, also known by his nickname 'Hunter'. Noone knows his full name, but they refer to him only as John or Hunter or by using his rank. Covers the story before ME and up to the destruction of the SR-1. Pairings John/Tali. Sequel is out named Mass Effect Revival.
1. Birth of the Hero

**Mass Effect: Birth of a Hero  
**  
This is my first fan fiction tale of my character in the Mass Effect verse – Captain John nicknamed Hunter by his brothers-in-arms, Captain Scars by Lt. James Vega. His love interest is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, as they are deeply in love with each other ever since they met on the Citadel. Captain John is a Spacer and a War Hero. He is the Defender of Elysium, and he was born shortly before the First Contact War. He is also a skilled pilot, as at some point in the story, he will be set flying an Alliance modified Fighter/Interceptor. He also has a knack for technology and at some point he will be set even dropping from orbit with his special armour. So, I hope you enjoy my story, as it will have a sequel, possibly. Enjoy, and please leave a review if you want to see some other improvements, rather then major ones. Enjoy.  
P.S. This features some re-made things in the verse, so please, do not pay too much attention to that. Thanks.

** Birth of a Hero  
Chapter 1: Start of Life and Elysium  
**  
The story begins at 2156 when a young human male is born to a mother named Hannah and an unknown father aboard the SSV Nimitz, an Alliance Carrier-class ship. He was named John by his mother, as his father was listed M.I.A. by the Systems Alliance military, shortly after the Liberation of Shanxi. He was born in a militaristic family, where a military career is a tradition. Little did his mother know, that her son would become a famous Alliance soldier, who helps Commander Shepard defeat the Reapers and the Collectors almost giving his life away at Earth. His mother started teaching him the marine ways relatively early in his age, at the age of 5. At the age of 6, he picked up his first pistol, a M-3 Predator when he accidentally shot his mother's Picture of her graduating the Systems Alliance Officers School. Ofcourse she wasn't angry about that, but instead smiled. She knew her son would turn out to be a great soldier.  
At the age of 14, he was one of the best in his class. He played a game of ''War'' with his fellow classmates, and he was the best at it. At the age of 18, he finally enlisted within the Systems Alliance Navy ranks and proved his capabilities at Boot camp. He was ultimately sent an invitation to the N7 Academy, where he met his instructor, the 1st N7 Graduate, the then-Lieutenant Commander David E. Anderson. Anderson taught John everything an N7 must know. He wasn't any softer on him than on any other soldier. Infact, he was more strict to the Sergeant. During the Hostile Environment Assault Training, also known as HEAT, he was the only one to make it to the end, defeating the enemy holograms in a record time. He graduated as an N7 First Lieutenant at the age of 20 and was stationed on Elysium, where after a month of garrison duty he met his first real life combat situation. His nickname was ''Hunter'' as he was the best at hunting down his enemies, which he proved while playing a game of ''Hunt the Prey'' at school. The story begins at Illyria, Elysium's capital city. He was taking a walk around it in his black-coloured heavy Marine armour with an N7 symbol on his chest piece, and an Alliance patch on his helmet above his visor.  
Shortly after coming out of a Electronics shop, he notices a ''Interstellar Servant Service'' ship landing near Illyria. Soon after, Alliance marines start a combat chatter.  
''This is Echo 1 to Illyria CentCom, we have confirmed that these... slavers... come to kill or enslave us, as we've lost Echoes 2 and 5 during a diplomatic solution attempt'' said one of the marines.  
''Damn, all Alliance marines and able soldiers, grab a gun, we are under attack and interstellar comms are offline, they're jamming the nearest comm buoy.'' Illyria Central Command informed.  
''Hunter to all units, they are approaching my position in the outskirts of the Capital, I could use some help over here.'' 1st Lt. John said.  
''Copy that Lieutenant Hunter, this is Dagger 3-5, we're en-route to your position, out.'' An Alliance Marine replied.  
Soon after Dagger team moved to John's position, he was slowly, but surely getting overwhelmed by enemy gunfire, as he was armed only with an M-7 Lancer and an M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol, his omni-tool, and 6 HE Grenades.

John received heavy gunfire from the medium to well armed slavers, who were pinning him against a building and a destroyed hovercar. When he looked behind his cover, he saw that there were more then seven hundred slavers encroaching on his location, and he shortly after fell into a panic.  
''Where the hell are you Dagger? They have a battalion sized unit trying to get to the civilians in my sector! Over!'' he yelled through his ear piece in his right ear.  
''Lieutenant, Dagger 3-7 here, our Sarge was killed by a missile and we're pinned two hundred meters from your position, I am sorry sir, but we cannot help.'' The Lance-Corporal of Dagger team replied.  
''I... uh... Damnit why me?'' he yelled histerically  
He started shooting the slavers with his Lancer and shortly received a wound in his left arm, forcing him to get behind cover fast as he injected a pain-killer in his left arm and got back up to quickly kill as many slavers as possible.  
The gunfire was heard from 5-7 kilometers from Illyria, as the slavers tried to enslave as many civilians and farmers as possible.  
John slowly changed his self from a panicking soldier, firing like a mad dog, to a disciplined marine, firing projectiles at his enemies, but at the same time remembering his N7 training to keep himself alive.  
After a few hours of bloody fighting, he finally got word from Central Command that an Alliance Fleet is on it's way to Elysium under command of Rear Admiral Steven Hackett.  
''Attention all units, this is Illyria Central Command, we just beat through the interference of the slaver ships jamming the comms, the Alliance is already on it's way, they're sending an entire fleet to rescue us, ETA 2 hours tops.'' Illyria CentCom informed.  
The soldiers received a morale boost as they were fighting the enemy with newfound inner strength of the good news that they received.  
''It's damn good to hear that Arcturus hasn't forgotted about us...'' John said on the radio.  
''...besides, I am already moving across the suburbs of the Capital City and trying to kick the slavers away as far as possible.''  
''Hey , Hunter, I heard you needed help, we're sending 2 M-29 Grizzlies your way, they can pack a hell-of-a punch if you help them acquire a target, besides, Dagger team just got free, and they're moving up to you, Lance Corporal Roose is leading it.'' An Alliance 2nd LT. Said.  
John was happy to hear that as he stopped pursuing the retreating and disorganized slavers. Suddenly he saw that they received some fresh troops and he dug in his current position.  
After 1 hour of fighting, he noticed a slaver ship fell from high-orbit, and he raised his gun high in the air and cheered:  
''HOORAH Marines! We did it! We are the true heroes! HOORAH!''  
The Marines cheered back to him, in live, and on the comms  
''HOORAH Lieutenant, HOORAH.''  
An Alliance frigate reported in:  
''All Alliance ground forces, this is the SSV Agincourt, we are damn glad to see you managed to survive down there. We are currently kicked their asses back to the mass relay they crawled out of.'' The CO of the Agincourt reported.  
John whispered to himself, looking over at the fallen marines in the distance: ''It's good to hear from an Alliance ship...''

A few hours after the battle, an award ceremony was held at the Capitol of Elysium.  
''Today, many of our brothers gave their lives, to defend our colony world of Elysium. This was an act of war by the slavers. The Council were sitting idly for too long, for today, humanity declares war against slavery. And let us remember our fallen comrades that gave their lives to protect this colony of multiple species.'' An Alliance Admiral said.  
''But we also can be proud of this day, because a new Alliance hero arised, his name – Lieutenant John. His deed – he held the line against impossible odds. Despite not being reinforced, he managed to hold his position and keep more then a hundred families safe from being enslaved, human, asari, salarian and even turian.'' He continued.  
''Alliance Navy Lieutenant 1st Grade, John, please come closer.'' The Admiral said.  
John took a few steps forward towards the Admiral and looked him in the eyes, while he saluted him.  
''Lieutenant, you are awarded with the Star of Terra for your actions today, you showed not only heroism, but also courage in the face of impossible odds. We can safely call you, the Lion of Elysium.'' He said and John thanked him.  
''Thank you, sir.''  
''You're welcome. At ease and dismissed.''  
''Sir! Yes, sir.'' John replied.


	2. Alliance Intelligence Agency

Alliance Intelligence Agency

In 2177, 1st Lieutenant John was promoted to Staff Lieutenant and placed in charge of a newly formed, 1st Recon Company of the Alliance Marine Corps. They were stationed on the a Geneva-class cruiser, SSV Sydney, where they served for 4 years, until in 2181, the Alliance Intelligence Agency requested to transfer the Staff LT to Arcturus Station

_**2181, April 28th. 1600 Hours by Western European Time.**_**  
**John is flying on a shuttle to Arcturus station, as they jump in the Arcturus Stream from the Utopia-Arcturus relay. They fly for about a few minutes until they reach the Alliance capital – Arcturus station, and John then looks at the station through one of the cameras on the shuttle. He seems proud of human engineering, and even comments to himself about Arcturus Station:  
''The station is a pure marvel… It serves as the Alliance's capital, and as a shipyard for the dreadnoughts… I wish I could ride on one of those Kilimanjaro class ships. I hear they're cutting-edge technology dreadnoughts.''  
''You heard that right. The Kilimanjaro class big guys are the best Alliance dreadnoughts out there. They can take a load of punishment before going down, and they can cause a lot of problems for someone else.'' An Alliance Engineer said.  
''Corporal, you ever served on one?'' John asked  
''Yeah, they're nice on the inside and outside. And that main gun can punch through even the strongest kinetic barriers.'' The Engineer replied.  
''We're landing at Arcturus in 30 seconds. Fasten your seatbelts.'' The Pilot said.  
John sat down on his chair on the shuttle and waited until they landed in the hangar bay of the station, and were cleared for leave.  
As they landed on the station, John was greeted by Admiral Hackett, his new CO. Before even shaking hands, the Admiral asked John a question.  
''Staff Lieutenant, are you drunk? If yes then what did you drink?''  
''I was drinking a little. I drank a good ol' French wine.'' He replied to the Admiral.  
''Why? You did realize that you were supposed to have a meeting with me now?'' The Admiral said.  
''Sorry sir…'' he saluted ''… It's just that I didn't really celebrate my birthdays since I turned 18, and only yesterday I thought of celebrating… although a few months late.'' He said while looking on the floor.  
''Sorry to hear that son, when was your birthday?'' The Admiral asked.  
''20th January, sir.''  
''I will remember from now on…'' Hackett smiled ''… now come on, we should discuss your next job in the AIA.''  
''AIA, sir? But I am not a spy.''  
''No spying necessary, Lieutenant.''  
''I hope so. I can mess those up badly if I get bored.''

As John walked into a room, he noticed that there were 2 people, dressed in black suits with black and stylish sunglasses on, like that show back in the 21st Century – Men in Black.  
After watching those vids, John felt like they would brainwash him and then erase his memory so that he can't remember what or who they were until a certain moment, but they appeared more polite then he thought.  
''Hello, young Staff Lieutenant. My name is Agent Vince Lee, and this is my partner, Junior Agent Vasily Richter. We're here to recruit you for a mission.'' The elder agent said.  
''What kind of mission, if I might ask?'' John asked with a slightly confused tone.  
''You will be sent to the Citadel, Staff Lieutenant, and you will be sent there in 8-9 months. And your job – investigate the sudden increase of protests against humanity.'' He sent with a slightly angry tone.  
''Uhh… you know they protest against us only because they think we're tools of the Council. Maybe even because we gained an embassy faster than 10 years after First Contact.''  
''It's possible but these riots tend to get out of hand, and I need you to find out who is funding the rioters, after that, you are welcome to stay on the Citadel until contacted again.''  
''Sir, I will be there when you need me.'' He said with his typical military voice.  
''Please, just call me Agent Lee.'' He said and they both disappeared behind the doors of the meeting room.  
''Well, that went well didn't it?'' Admiral Hackett said.  
''It was… cold. Sure, they'll pay me a lot for this but, that was just… strange, for the AIA to be interested in such simple activities like protests and riots.'' He said with a questioning voice.  
Hackett told him what he knew after a few seconds of silence  
''Alright son, this is what I know. The riots are being sponsored by some anti-human group. What they want is for you to try and find out the name of the group and the leader or the location, maybe even both if you get the chance.''  
''Sir, I'll try not to get torn apart by those rioters.'' John said with a certain tone of humor.  
''I hope that surely you won't, LT. Because if you pull this off, I am promoting you to Lieutenant Commander.'' Admiral Hackett said and left the room.  
As 9 months passed, it was already 2182. John received a message on his extranet account from another AIA Agent, this time, a Senior Agent named Gregory White.  
_Staff Lieutenant John,  
I am sending you this message to let you know that the Alliance Intelligence Agency wants you to get to the Citadel in the next 48 hours, if the traffic won't hold you back. Your expenses and a living area will all be covered by the AIA.  
I am looking forward to meeting you, Staff Lieutenant.  
Senior Agent Gregory White.  
Alliance Intelligence Agency, Inner Council Space Department.  
_

___**2182, 15th January, 0900 Hours by Western European Time.  
**_John arrived to the Citadel 5 hours ago, and has visited his new apartment at the Wards, not too far from that cheap club they call Flux. John once described that club as ''a waste of time for any person who wants to chill out somewhere.''  
After 30 minutes, in 0930 Hours, he was contacted through his omni-tool by Senior Agent Gregory White.  
''Staff Lieutenant, I want you to meet me at Chora's Den.''  
''Wha…'' John was cut from comms before he could finish his question.  
Shortly after, he whispered to himself  
''I guess I should get to that Chora's Den thing…''  
After 15 minutes of walking around the Wards area that connects to the Presidium, he finally locates Chora's Den and quickly notices that it's not a club or a lounge for a gentleman, like an AIA Agent, but in fact is a ''gentlemen's club'' where people from across the Citadel go to see half-naked girls shake their asses on a stage.  
He went in the Den and noticed a strange man dressed in cheap clothes, instead of a black suit. As the man noticed him, he showed with his 2 fingers to come to his table.  
''So, John, I guess I can finally meet you. The Hero of the Skyllian Blitz.'' The man said.  
''Uhh… sorry, but do I know you?''John said with a confused look like if he was feeling uncomfortable by talking to a strange person.  
''Sorry, Lieutenant. I am Senior Agent Gregory White…'' he was talking silently, barely even heard in that music ''…undercover.''  
They shook hands: ''Pleased to meet you, Mr. White. You already know me; if not then let me reintroduce myself. Staff Lieutenant John, Alliance Navy. You can call me by my nickname – Hunter.''  
''Hmm, I better add that to your dossier.''  
''So, the AIA isn't as smart as I thought?'' he laughed.  
''Don't blame us for not adding that. Now, let's get down to business.'' He said with a serious voice, but also trying not to get attention from anyone.  
''As you already know, hundreds of protesters are committing violent protests against humanity. They are being sponsored by a turian, but we do not know his name. Your objective – find out his name or the name of his company, and we will take care of the rest.''  
''Aye, aye, sir. But, where do I begin?'' he asked.  
''Here. Look around you. See anyone that is particularly strange-looking or interesting?''  
''Well, I see a batarian trying to keep his eyes off us while talking to a krogan bouncer. I think he might be spying on us.'' He said while investigating the area.  
''Good eye. The man's name is Jarn Ram'moth. He is supposedly working for that turian. If you can get any info out of him, or maybe spy on him, you might find out something more. I will be waiting for you at the C-Sec Academy wearing my AIA Black suit and black sunglasses.''  
After Jarn leaves Chora's Den, John follows him on a safe distance. John is wearing typical Alliance off-duty dark blue clothes with an M-3 Predator magnetically attached to his belt on his left side. Some minutes of following Jarn, he finally moves to meet the turian. But against his hopes, John doesn't hear the turian's name, so he decides the Violent approach, even with the krogan guarding the batarian.

After the turian and Jarn part ways, John moves in for his way of a quick interrogation. He moves and quickly shoots the krogan, catching him with his barriers down and killing him. Hearing the gunshots, Jarn tries to run away but he is caught by a bullet in his leg.  
John, slowly approaching the wounded batarian, notices that Jarn is trying to reach his side-arm but notices that it is gone.  
''Goddamn krogan bouncer… ow…'' Jarn said.  
''Looking for this? You goddamn batarian.'' John showed Jarn's old M-3 Predator pistol.  
''Human. What do you want? Ouch…''  
''A name.''  
''For you? Ofcourse. Bastard McFool.''  
''Funny, but not mine. The turian's name.''  
''What turian's?''  
''The one that you talked to 5 minutes ago.''  
''What are you talki…'' John interrupted him by putting his gun to the batarian's high left eye.  
''Look you mutant! I will kill you if I am allowed to but right now, you are important. Now! Tell me his name or I will put a bullet in your brain and your eye!''  
The batarian started showing signs of fear.  
''And how am I going to benefit from this?''  
''I don't know. Depends on what's more important to you, your life or money. But if you don't tell me, I get to take your life away like I did to those on Elysium in 2176. Or maybe I could feed you off to the wild wolves of Earth. I hear they really like batarian flesh.''  
''… Fine… uh.. fine… just not the Earth wolves… PLEASE! Uhh… Adrian… his name is Adrian. Adrian Mortus.''  
''I want to know his organization's name. Now!''  
''It's A…'' John notices as Jarn falls asleep, but he doesn't fall asleep, instead, he was shot in the head and killed. So John decides to bring up his omni-tool and talk to Agent White.  
''Agent, Jarn was killed.''  
''What? Why did you…''  
''Not me, sir. He was shot in the back of his skull, sniper round. An Avenger sniper rifle.''  
''Damn, this complicates things. Did you get a name atleast?''  
Yeah, but his speech was unclear as he kept trying to ease the pain with oxygen. The name's Adrian Mortus, I think he's a multi-billionaire.''  
''You got that right, and he's got a hate for humans as he lost his father and uncle during the First Contact War. He blamed humanity for the loss of his family's manly part.''  
''What about his organization?'' John asked impatiently.  
''It's 'Justice for the fallen'. An Organization focused on remembering the fallen 1800 turians in the FCW. Yet, they don't just remember, they force money out of everyone they can and bring fear into them to make sure that they are not reported.''  
''Am I still needed, Agent White?''  
''No, you are free, and the AIA is still paying for your expenses and the appartment.''  
''How are you going to deal with Adrian and the fake justice guys?''  
''Easy. They have a militaristic style of operations which means they have a military base – a Space station over Gellix. We can move in with a few shuttles, cause some damage and destroy the base with explosives. Easy as that, just watch the news. Agent White out.''

Staff Lieutenant John actually watched the Alliance News Network for the first time in his military career, what he saw was most impressive.  
''And on Today's top, we have reports of an organized mercenary raid on the 'Justice for the fallen' group's main base of operations. Their leader, Adrian Mortus, was found killed with 3 shots in the head and 2 in the stomach. Their base was located over Gellix, and witnesses say that mercenaries just docked with the station and started moving in, killing everyone in there, but bringing the body of Mortus back to the Citadel. The station was destroyed, and the faction obliterated. But there is a strange positive side to this… event. Violent protests against humanity are stopping. By Alliance Intelligence Agency's words, Mortus was fueling the protestors attempts on destroying the human embassy and killing the…''  
John turned off the television and watched a beautiful vista of the Citadel. He smiled and said to himself  
''Peaceful, but unaware that there are corrupt people all over here. Luckily, it isn't my job anymore. My job is just serving under the flag of the Alliance.''  
On January 20th, John was invited back to Arcturus Station, when he read a message from Hackett.  
_''Staff Lieutenant John,  
Please, come to Arcturus Station quickly, within the next 3-5 hours.  
We have a present for you. And by the way, you just got promoted, Lieutenant Commander.  
Admiral Steven Hackett  
Alliance Navy, Fifth Fleet, Arcturus Station.''  
_John was smiling after this as he was heading to the next shuttle that lead to Arcturus Station  
John thought to himself  
''Could this really be what I think it is? Could someone remember my birthday? Or maybe it's just another mission for me? I guess I will find that out when I get to Arcturus.''


	3. The 26th Birthday

**20****th**** January, 2182, 1600 Hours by Western European Time.**  
Years have passed, decades, his entire lifetime, without a proper celebration of a birthday. A birthday – humans celebrate it every year, on the date the person is born on, but John hasn't celebrated one in a very long time.  
He felt sad because he couldn't celebrate it. But none of the marines knew that their CO, hero of Elysium, hasn't celebrated a proper birthday in a while.  
After 2 hours of being held in traffic, and an hour of travelling to Arcturus Station, he felt that he's going to miss out yet another birthday of his. But when he got there, a large surprise awaited him.  
''SURPRISE!'' Everyone cheered to him as he docked.  
''Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander.'' He heard Captain Anderson talking and raising a wine glass in his honor.  
''Hey John. I haven't seen you ever since you signed on the Alliance military.'' He heard a voice in the middle of the crowd of fans, fan girls, and fellow marines. He remembered the voice, but it had changed over the last 8 years.  
''Jess…?'' He said with confusion and his eyes scanning the crowd for the source of the voice.  
''Yes, it's me…'' she walked out in front of the crowd and walked slowly towards him ''…I see you haven't forgotten about me.'' She winked when she was one meter from his eyes.  
''I… I don't know what to say…'' John said with confusion and a surprise feeling in him.  
''…Did you really do all this… just for me?'' He said while taking off his N7 Breather helmet.  
''Yeah, we owe you this much. Plus, I had noticed your morale lowering every year. I was even thinking that you'd leave the military.'' Anderson said while looking at his glass of red wine.  
''Besides, Admiral Hackett wanted to cheer up his best soldier, and this serves as a party to congratulate you on your promotion and your birthday. It's a two-in-one.'' He said smiling and then drinking his drink.  
''Wow, I really don't know what to say… And seeing Jess here, after all these years. I hope the Parliament doesn't throw us off station.'' John replied to Anderson's comment while walking a bit forward and fearing about the Parliament.  
''Do not worry, Commander, I've talked it through with the Parliament, they won't disturb us as long as we keep on the other side of the station.'' Admiral Hackett said while walking into the docking bay.  
''Come on, John. We should get to the party room.'' Jessica said while looking into John's eyes, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the party room, despite him wearing his heavy armor.  
It was surprisingly easy to drag a fully armed Alliance marine into the room, as he went into a changing room and changed his armored hardsuit to his off-duty dark blue uniform with 4 black stripes on his shoulders.  
''Commander, put these on your shoulder pads. They're brand new and made of Earth gold.'' Anderson said, as he passed the 2 golden bars to Jess, and she passed it to John.  
''Wow, pure Earth gold? I thought… I thought they don't make them out of that anymore. Thanks… Even though I've never set foot on Earth… Just Mars and Titan.'' John said with his eyes wide in surprise as he putted one gold bar on his left shoulder replacing one black one, and on the other shoulder, doing the same.

''Welcome to your party, Lieutenant Commander.'' Anderson said, as he walked away past the dancing crowd to the drinks table.  
''Enjoying your party, sir?'' An Alliance marine walked nearby talking with John.  
''Corporal Randall. I haven't seen you in a while.'' John said while getting another surprise to his already surprised eyes.  
''Likewise, though it's 2nd Lieutenant now. Before you ask though, I got promoted right after they called you. I was placed in charge of 1st Elite Recon Platoon of the 1st Recon Company. They were so fiercely loyal to you, that I even had to use your name numerous times to get their attention.'' The 2LT said, answering the unspoken question.  
''Huh, crying like little girls, eh Sam?'' John asked to his most loyal soldier.  
''Something' like that. They simply didn't want their best Commanding Officer to just go away to do some dirty work for someone… or something.'' Samuel Randall said.  
''It was for the Alliance Intel Agents. I assume you watched the news about the 19th January attacks on the Gellix station?''  
''Yeah. That was you?''  
''Not the attack, just uncovering some bastards plan to destroy the human embassy on the Citadel.''  
''Uh… yea…'' before Randall could finish his talk, they were interrupted by Jessica, who asked John on a waltz but John replied with a sad facial expression.  
''Jess… I'm sorry, but I just cannot dance. I could step on your foot… or… or… I could fall like a total idiot.''  
''Don't worry, it's fairly easy, besides, I will be teaching you. It will be as my gift for your birthday.'' Jessica replied.  
Jessica dragged him to the middle of the crowd, where all the marines and fans cleared some space for the pair. As they started dancing, John was nervous at first. After some time of waltzing with Jessica, he started to lose his fear. And they danced until the music changed and John decided to grab a drink.  
''Hey Anderson, what do you think of all this?'' He asked while finding a nice and strong alcoholic drink.  
''Heh-heh. Lookin' for this, you drunkard?'' Anderson grinned as he showed a vodka in his left arm while holding a glass of Thessian wine in his right hand.  
''Damn, you beat me to it. Can you get me some of that asari wine?'' John tried to get out of the situation.  
''Sure will. And John, try not to drink yourself out of your own birthday.'' Anderson smiled as he pours some wine into a nice small glass.  
''Here you go, Commander.'' Anderson passed a glass of wine to his best student.  
''You know, today you can call me by my name or nickname… Go figure. You just don't have to go formal on me while off-duty.'' John took his glass while speaking to Anderson and looking at the crowd dancing.  
''Heh. You always were the best. Even at drinking yourself out of some official ceremonies.''  
''I never liked those ceremonies anyway. Besides, I always made sure to drink water along with all that alcohol.''  
''You know, this is why I still think you're my best cadet.''

''Learning from the best. Except the drinking part.'' He said that and made Anderson almost laugh.  
''And I worried where did your sense of humor travelled to.''  
''Just out back. Looking for a way to get out of that situation with the vodka.''  
''Promise to me, as your instructor. That you won't drink your ass out of a ceremony. Unless it's political, then invite me along with it.''  
''Sure will Anderson.''  
As John and Anderson talked about their service life, they didn't notice that the party had almost passed, and it was already tomorrow. Most of the marines were already gone, and the friends on the shuttles waiting for them to undock and leave. Only a dozen troops were left at the party, and less friends. In total there were 200 people or less in that large room dancing, eating, drinking or just talking. But now only 16 are left in the room, most are asleep, some are about to just fall on the floor and sleep until they are called back to where they belong.  
Even John was asleep on a nearby couch, dreaming about something unknown, as Anderson just smiled, like a caring father, that John never had, he placed a blanket on him and whispered.  
''Sleep well, son.''  
Son – the word Anderson used the first time on his former cadets. As soon as he finished the sentence he left, and John had an intense dream.  
**  
Dreamworld, Lieutenant Commander John's mind. 2183.  
**''John, you have to come with us.''  
John sees himself with a helmet and a cracked visor, possibly from some collision or something hitting his head.  
''I can't. Just get in that escape pod. GO. GO. GO!'' He waved his hand as a sign to move inside the pod.  
''John! No…'' As the unknown girl tried to grab his hand, he bashed on the launch button and watched as the doors closed.  
''I'm… sorry.'' As John regained control of his emotions. He made a run for the CIC, but before he made it up there, he was blown out in space from a shot from an unknown weapon. He was being pulled by the gravity of the nearby ice-world. Minutes after, he already felt great heat on his back. His armor started melting away. As soon as John sees himself ramming into the ground and making a crater, he wakes up, seeing it's already 1200 Hours.

**Arcturus Station, January 21****st**** 2182 1205 Hours, WE Time.  
**''SHIT!'' He yells as he wakes up.  
''John…?'' Jessica silently asks while still mostly being asleep.  
John breaths nervously, and loudly. As he starts getting off the couch and walking towards the changing room where he left his armor and weapons.  
''John… wait.'' Jessica slowly gets up. She moves up to the Commander before he puts his helmet on.  
''Where are you going?'' She asks slowly, while trying to get an awareness of her surroundings after a sudden awakening.

''I… I have to get back to the Citadel.'' John answered while being confident that he might be late for something.  
''Why? Stay. Please.'' Jessica tried fruitlessly, to persuade the Commander to stay.  
''I'm sorry…'' He said with a sad tone, while Jess approached her lips with his, and they shared a short, passionate kiss, before the Commander had to leave. Jessica fell on her knees and cried: ''Why… am I not going to see him for the next 8 years?''  
''Cheer up, girl. You might see him sooner than that.'' Sam Randall, assured her before following the Commander to the shuttle.

Both officers then headed for the Arcturus-Citadel shuttle and left the station. Jessica was just sitting there when Hackett came in the room.  
''What's going on? Didn't like the party?''  
''No… not that… Admiral…''  
''Then what…? Ah… the Commander left too soon, eh?'' He said with a slightly amused voice.  
''Yeah… but why…''  
''Hunter is a very proud marine, if you strip him of his job, then the Alliance could never be the same again.''  
''Hunter? You mean John!'' She said with a slightly elevated tone.  
''I am sorry if I hurt your feelings by addressing him by his nickname… But he just has to defend the Alliance, even against politics.''  
''I… I understand… sir.''  
''Yes, you do.'' Hackett finished his sentence and left for his flagship, the SSV Everest, after feeling so worked out by actually dancing in that party.  
**  
Arcturus-Citadel Shuttle No. 237, 1252 Hours, Western European Time.  
**''Sir, you have something with that girl.'' Lieutenant Sam Randall asked  
'''Had' is the correct word, Lieutenant.'' John replied  
''You sure? She seemed pretty broken when you left her. She even said that she won't see you for 8 more years.'' He said remembering what she said to herself.  
''I… I just get the feeling that she's not my type… just… not mine, you get it, Lieutenant?'' John said while remembering his dream.  
''Drunk too much, Commander?'' The Lieutenant asked.  
''No. Nothing about being drunk.'' John replied by looking on the time in his helmet.  
''Then what, sir? Dreaming?''  
''Yeah… I saw… the future, next year, as I saw myself from different angles, like a movie.'' John said, remembering his dream.  
''Maybe you're just overreacting, sir.'' Randall almost smiled when he asked the question.  
''No. I saw it… it was 2183.'' John said nervously.  
''Next year? Well… what happened?''  
''I was falling, into a planet's atmosphere. My armor was melting, but it protected me from being burned in orbit. After 10 minutes or so, I finally crashed into the planet, and I don't know what happened after, I woke up. Maybe in the dream, I died.'' John explained his fall with every detail.  
''You sure?''

''Yeah, though, I don't want my life to end by ramming in a planet with high speeds…'' John said nervously while looking in his Omni-tool and looking at his unanswered messages.  
_Hmm… unanswered message from Captain David Edward Anderson… topic… SSV Normandy…? What the hell?_  
_''Lieutenant Commander John,  
I have just received news, that the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy are planning to create a new vessel called, the SSV Normandy and they're going to put me as her Commanding Officer and Commander Shepard as the XO. It will be a stealth frigate, falling under the codename SR-1 or 'Stealth Recon – 1'. It's primary mission – scout the enemy garrison and fleet and then deliver the intel back to the fleet or flotilla that it will be assigned to. By all reports, the Normandy would be complete in 2183 due to some lack of funding from the Hierarchy.  
I would like to invite you onboard when she's finished.  
Think about it Commander. Goodbye and Good Luck.  
Captain D. E. Anderson, Alliance Navy.  
21.01.2182''_

_What the… a stealth frigate? And he wants me to be onboard? I… can I even do that? And Commander Shepard? The survivor of Akuze and an Earthborn? Hell, I can't do that. Can I?_  
He thought to himself while the shuttle was heading for the Citadel. He decided that he would leave this question for the next year. As the Shuttle docked with the Citadel, he shaked hands with the marines that were onboard and with Lt. Samuel Randall, and he leaves for his apartment.


	4. The Quarian Machinist

**2183, Citadel, John's apartment.  
**John took a vacation from his job for a few months as he was working on some tech abilities to improve his fighting style from a simple N7, to a next generation human marine that knows how to use both types of abilities, tech and physical. He was mostly tweaking his omni-tool, always installing something new, or deleting something old. Eventually he created the omni-punch, which could deal devastating damage to a target. It produced an electroshock or burned up to 2000 degrees per Celsius, depending on the target, and then killed it with the chosen type of action. It was something similar to an omni-blade that no one used for a few hundred years since it's installation. Eventually he even re-made the omni-blade, but he never intended to use it.

**February 28****th****, Citadel, Presidium next to the Council Tower elevator.  
**John was taking a walk around the beautiful Presidium when he noticed that an elevator came down from the Tower. _That thing usually does not come down at 1400 Hours…_ he thought to himself.  
''Bosh'tets. All are bosh'tets. I see that the hate against my people is eternal.'' A girl said through audio-enhancers coming out of the Council Tower.  
_Who's that? A… a quarian? Wow, look at those hips…_ he thought to himself while scanning the quarian girl. The girl eventually catches him watching over her while leaning against the railing.  
''And who might you be looking at?'' she said at John, while being almost furious and sad.  
''Just possibly the most beautiful girl out there.'' He winked and pulled his eyes up to her eyes when she got up close.  
''Human.'' She said while talking to John, who was in his off-duty Alliance clothes and eventually leaned at the railing and looking at the water.  
''Yes. I am a human, at least I think I am. Why are you so upset?'' He asked and she turned her head facing his eyes and she sighed heavily.  
''You know the Citadel Council? I was there to show some… stuff… but they threatened to throw me out of the airlock if I don't leave the Tower.'' She sighed again and looked back at the water.  
''Pfft. Do you really think the Council would _ever_ help anyone out? That bunch of self-concerned jackasses has never listened to anyone but themselves.'' John responded with his short description of the Council and made the young quarian female even giggle.  
''You're funny. What's your name?'' The young quarian asked.  
''Lieutenant Commander Hunter, Alliance Navy, currently off-duty.'' He saluted while saying his rank, nickname and occupation, with a smile.  
''Heh. My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. But you can call me Tali.''  
''And you can call me John. John's my real name by the way. Hunter is just a nickname.  
''You're nice. Hey, I got to go. I am sorry. Maybe we'll meet somewhere else then here, sometime soon?''  
''I hope you can get my extranet account and inform me.'' He asked smiling and looking into her helmet.  
''Don't worry. I'm an expert on finding that.'' She winked and walked away. But as she walked away, he noticed she was heading for the wards and her left arm was over her right arm.  
Eventually he thought _What's a nice girl like that going to do down in the wards? Hmm… I guess I should better forget about that and head to the Alliance Docking Bay. The Normandy is about to dock._  
After 15 minutes, John arrived at the Alliance docking bay and greeted the team leaving it.  
The team consisted of 3 marines and a Captain.  
''Hey Anderson, this must be your personal guard?'' John giggled as he was shaking hands with Anderson and the Captain's team.  
''No. Just the ground team from Eden Prime.'' He replied. ''Meet Lieutenant Commander Shepard.''  
''Good to meet you Shepard.'' John passed his arm for a handshake.  
''Nice to meet you too, uhh…''  
''Lieutenant Commander John, hero of Elysium.'' John said as he and Shepard were shaking hands after.  
''This is Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, he's an L2 biotic, and a marine.'' Shepard introduced.  
''Lieutenant.'' John greeted.  
''Commander.'' Alenko greeted back.  
''And this is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.'' He finished.  
''Ah, Williams. I've heard about your family's past. Good people, good people.''  
''And I've heard a lot about your family too, Commander.'' She replied.  
''So where are you going'?'' John asked to Anderson and Shepard, to which Anderson replied  
''To the human embassy.'' Anderson answered as he walked into the elevator.  
''You know, I'm coming with you. Besides, what happened on Eden?'' John asked with a serious look.  
''Geth attack. Me, Williams and Alenko managed to kick the geth off-world.'' Shepard replied while already waiting for everyone to get in the elevator.  
When everyone stepped in the elevator, Shepard pressed the button to head down and they were heading for the nearest Citadel Rapid Transit console and then they were transported to the ambassador of the Alliance.  
''The turians would step in if the geth were attacking one of their colonies!'' The ambassador said with an enraged or a political voice, John couldn't tell.  
''The turians don't found colonies in the Traverse, ambassador.'' The salarian councilor responded and they logged off.  
''Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you… and who the hell is this?'' Ambassador Udina said with an annoying tone, not knowing that he's asking about a marine that basically every Alliance marine knows.  
''Lieutenant Commander John, Alliance Navy, and I was NOT part of the Eden Prime battle.'' John responded with a bit angry tone.  
''Then what are you doing here?'' The Ambassador started to get annoyed.  
''Following old and new friends, ambassador.'' John responded and eventually leaned at the balcony overlooking the Presidium.  
''Hmph. Captain, I assume you brought the ground team from Eden Prime?''  
''Indeed ambassador.''  
As the Captain, Shepard and Udina talked to each other for a while, the 3 officers started talking with each other.  
''So, Ash, how'd you fail your grandfather by being only a Gunnery Chief?'' John asked to Ashley, who was visibly carried away by the sight of the Presidium.  
''It's… the uh… bad luck after Shanxi, I guess.'' She answered but looked back at the Presidium.  
''Alenko, I heard you were implanted with an L2 at the same moment it was considered obsolete. That true? If yes, then those sorry ass fools should pay you monthly fees for your suffering.''  
''Yeah, but I don't get any other side-effects. Just migraines, that's all. Nice to see that someone cares for the L2s though.'' Alenko commented on his L2 and replied to John's comment.  
''I am a caring person.'' He said it sarcastically.  
''Well, at least 25% of the time…'' He put on his sunglasses.  
''Hey Anderson, can I still join the Normandy?'' John asked when Anderson turned to him.  
''Yeah, just get your gear loaded onto her. Docking bay 422.'' Anderson replied as John went out through the door.  
''Yeah, yeah.'' John was really annoyed by Udina so he decided to leave before anyone else. He walked through the back alley next to the markets, and close to there his apartment was located. After he went out with his hardsuit and weapons on. He heard a turian and a familiar quarian talk so he decided to check it out.  
''Did you bring the data?'' A turian assassin asked while trying to flirt, apparently.  
''Where's Fist? Where's the Shadow Broker?'' The quarian asked trying not to show fear.  
''They'll be here.'' The turian started slowly climbing her arm by using his.  
''No way.'' She knocked his arm off. ''The deal's off.''  
The assassin signaled his henchmen to capture her but she threw a concussive grenade at them and John moved in the room with his 2 pistols.  
''Alright, boys. Your pay has been cut, go find someone else to abuse.'' He walked in aiming his guns at the turian and the salarians.  
The turian pulled out his assault rifle and started shooting while John was just standing there and waiting for him to stop.  
''Yawn. Turian, get a better scope if you'll survive.'' John laughed as he started shooting at the turian and his henchmen and they fell soon after.  
''Thanks John.'' The quarian thanked her savior.  
''No problem… Tali…?'' John asked with confusion.  
''Tali, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be trying to contact someone from the Council-asses.'' John asked while holstering his twin pistols.  
''I know but they were hunting me.'' Tali looked down at the floor and John then tried to cheer her up.  
''You could've told me. You saw how easy I killed 'em all.'' John putted a hand on her shoulder. And then Shepard came in with Officer Vakarian and a krogan bounty hunter named Wrex.  
''Well, well… I think John has beaten us to the quarian.'' Shepard joked.  
''Beaten? I hardly ever heard any offer of challenge.'' John responded and thought _By the tone he is talking, I assume he saw me placing my hand on her shoulder, and he possibly thinks… damn I need to stop talking to myself…_  
Tali then looked into John's helmet and said…  
''Hey, John, I have something you and that… other… human might want to hear.''  
''We should get her to safety. Maybe the human embassy. Your ambassador would want to see this anyway.'' Garrus Vakarian interrupted and started following Shepard.  
''Right. Let's go.'' Shepard said and everyone started following him.  
Minutes later, they were at the Ambassador.  
''Firefights in the Wards, an all out assault on Chora's Den. Do you know how many… Shepard. What have you been up to?'' Udina was interrupted by the sight of the quarian, turian, krogan and John.  
''Making your day ambassador, this quarian has information linking Saren to the geth.'' Shepard said while putting his arms behind his back.  
''That's good news… miss…?'' Udina tried to be as polite as he can and made John almost laugh.  
''Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.'' Tali pulled up her omni-tool.  
''I uncovered this from a single geth unit.'' She started playing the recording from the geth audio banks.  
''Eden Prime was a major victory. It has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit.''  
''That's Saren's voice!'' Anderson shouted.  
''Wait, that's not everything.'' Tali said as she pressed a few more buttons.  
''And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.''  
''I don't recognize the other voice, the one talking about these… Reapers.'' Udina said while looking at the quarian.  
''Well obviously that's an asari voice, Sherlock.'' John joined the talk with a nice quote.  
Udina was offended which made John smile under his helmet.  
''We need to present this to the Council right away!'' Anderson suggested with an obvious angry look on his face.  
John just tried to act natural while actually there was loud music inside his helmet. Obviously it was 21st century music, by a group called 30 Seconds to Mars and some other ones.  
No one paid much attention to what John was doing and they all went to the Council Chambers on the Citadel Tower.  
The recording played.  
''You wanted proof, there you have it.'' Udina confronted the Council with the new found proof, shocking the Council.  
''Saren will be stripped of his position as a Spectre immediately. This proof is undeniable.'' The turian councilor said and pressed a few buttons on his console.  
''But what about Saren? You know he's hiding in the Traverse! Send your fleet in!'' The Ambassador made a fist and made a clearly angry look at the Council.  
''A fleet cannot track down one man, besides the sudden movements of ships could trigger a war between the Terminus Systems.'' The salarian councilor informed.  
_Goddamn cowards_.  
''Wait, there is another way. One that does not involve a war and a fleet.'' Shepard interrupted.  
''No. It's too early. Humanity is not ready for this!'' The turian councilor was refusing to accept Shepard into the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance.  
''Think about it. You don't have to send a fleet in, and the ambassador gets his human Spectre. Everyone is happy.'' Shepard said clearly in high hopes.  
''Fine. Commander Shepard, step forward.''  
Shepard hesitated at first, but Anderson reassured him to make a few steps forward. Everyone was listening that damn long speech of the Spectre Induction until the asari councilor said ''this meeting of the council is adjourned.''  
Catching Tali's attention, John paused his music and was looking nervous, to which Tali would see even through his visor.  
''What are you doing, Commander?'' Tali asked with a slight smile on her face.  
''Uhh… nothing… well… looking to uh… the Chambers.'' John did not want anyone to uncover his secret, that he likes old 21st Century human music.  
Tali quickly looked over his hardsuit and noticed a small wire sticking out of his neck-part of the heavy armor that was leading into his helmet.  
_Blast, she noticed it…_  
''Are you listening to music?'' Tali asked with a bigger smile.  
''Uhh… no...'' He said while clearly waiting for someone to bail him out.  
''Then I suppose I can cut this wire?'' She put her hand on his neck and took the wire, unplugging it from his helmet and he quickly regained his self when Anderson said that they should get going.  
As they moved closer to the bunch they were already in the middle of a conversation.  
''You will need a ship, a crew and supplies… Anderson, help me set this up!'' Udina said and left the Tower with Anderson.  
''Shepard, John, meet us at the docking bay.'' Anderson said and left with Udina.  
''Well, you heard him, let's get moving.''  
As the gang left for the Docking Bay 422, Tali was still asking questions to John and caught him even off guard when Tali took his wire and put her near her ear area but heard nothing, even though clearly it was a human designed earpiece.  
''Hmm… Commander, I know you've been listening to music ever since we arrived at the ambassador's office. Admit it already.'' She was desperately trying to hear his music.  
''Who listening to what?'' Garrus heard their little chat.  
''Nope. No one, Garrus.'' John tried to get Garrus off of him as he whispered to Tali  
''Fine. You win, I can't beat you. I was listening to music. Human music.'' John took his ear piece from Tali as she was asking him  
''Can I listen too?''  
''I don't think you'd like it anyway. It's… kind of not from this century.'' John responded as he took put the earpiece back into his helmet.  
''Please?'' She was staring into his visor so intensely that he could feel something weird going on.  
''Fine. But not here. I don't want anyone hearing my music.'' John gave up to the quarian girl staring into his eyes intensely.  
They finally arrived at the Docking bay where Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson were already waiting for them. John heard that Anderson stepped down as CO of the Normandy and placed Shepard as the CO and John as the XO. After their chat, they went inside the Normandy and undocked from the Citadel. John settled in down on the Cargo Bay. In the Core room.  
''Welcome on the SSV Normandy SR-1. Lieutenant Commander John. My name is Chief Engineer Gregory Adams.'' Chief Engineer Adams saluted.  
''At ease, Adams. Nice core. Tantalus Mark one?'' John saluted back and looked at the core later.  
''Yeah. Cutting-edge technology.'' Adams said as he attended to his console.  
John whispered to himself  
''Pfft. Sometimes I think that when someone says cutting-edge, he actually means previous century. Damn I am talking to myself again.''  
As John finished his whisper, he noticed Tali calling for him at the far left side of the Core room.  
''So. A-are you going to let me listen to your music?'' Tali asked impatiently but at the same time careful.  
''Sigh. Yeah. But I do not know where can I find an earpiece for quarians.'' John sighed so heavy, that caught Engineer Adams' attention.  
''Don't worry, Commander. I'm a quarian, just give me a few materials, and I can even build you a shuttle.'' Tali reassured the XO of the Normandy as she showed a wire that led right to her helmet.  
''Alright, I am copying and sending my music files to you.'' John sighed as he felt annoyed and at the same time… changed…? He felt something when he was near the quarian. He felt some chemistry forming there. But he couldn't acknowledge it. But he felt that he was happy and amused when talking to Tali. Also while thinking he did not notice that Tali was staring at him while he was staring into the console.  
''Hey… your music is great. I did not hear any human songs before this. Just great!'' Tali tried to catch his attention.  
''Yeah… yeah… I uhh…'' John was interrupted as the helmsman said that someone is waiting for him in the FTL Comms room. And John rushed there faster than the Normandy in FTL.  
''John, is that you?'' A female human voice was speaking.  
''Mom? That you?'' John asked.  
''Yes, John. Where are you son?'' His mom, Hannah asked.  
''I am serving on the SSV Normandy SR-1 as the executive officer, mom. Actually, you helped me get out of a… embarrassing situation.'' John admitted.  
''Like what?'' She asked.  
''I uh… well… there is this quarian, and I think she likes me.'' He said.  
''A quarian girl? Serving on an Alliance Warship?''  
''Yeah.''  
''Well, do something to make her be friends with you. Do something happy, share with her. Am I really talking to my son, or some outsider?''  
''Sorry, mom. I just suddenly lost myself when she stared me down in the elevator ride from the C-Sec academy to the docking bay.''  
''Well don't worry son, if you want any help, feel free to dial me up. XO of the SSV Everest out.'' She said and the comms fell silent.  
''John, how do you like the Normandy?'' Shepard walked in the comms room and asked.  
''It's a nice ship. I've served mainly on Alliance cruisers. But frigates look nice.'' John said while looking around.  
''What cruiser did you serve on?'' Shepard asked curiously.  
''The Systems Alliance Space Vehicle Sydney. She was a top-of-the-line Geneva class cruiser back then. I haven't really heard much about it, but we were serving in the Fifth Fleet. Hell, Hackett and Anderson have always backed me up. I feel like Anderson is my father, and Hackett is my grandfather.''  
''You got a father or a grandfather?'' Shepard asked out of pure curiosity.  
''No. My father was listed as MIA in the First contact. But he was gone long before that. So we blame the turians who fought against us. He was a proud Staff Lieutenant from what my mom said.'' John said and left the room.  
''Sorry, Shepard. I just don't want to talk about it.''  
''Wait, John, grab your gear, we're heading to Therum and you're part of the Ground team.'' Shepard said.  
''Good, at least some action that I haven't seen in a long while…'' John said and was interrupted by Shepard.  
''Tali's on the team also, since we will fight geth we need a quarian and you are a master at arms when it is about killing something or someone.'' Shepard smiled and left to Flight LT. Moreau.  
''Damn… Well… I guess I'd better plug in my music and try not to stare at her hips all my damn time.'' John sighed and left for the Cargo bay to grab his gear and ready for the mission.  
_But, what if I like her? Maybe… Bah I seriously need to stop talking to myself._  
''Hey John.'' John heard Tali as he thought that she was stalking him.

* * *

_**Uh oh. John has finally met his woman. But is she too young for him? Is she going to stalk him? Will they eventually fall in love for each other? Only time will reveal their fate.**_


	5. The Truth Can Be Hard

**SSV Normandy SR-1, March 5th, 2183. Artemis Tau Cluster, Alliance Space.  
**The ground team assembled at the Cargo Bay of the Normandy and grabbed their gear and armor. Tali was already wearing her enviro-suit, while Commanders Shepard and John had to grab their hardsuits and guns. Shepard picked up his dark colored N7 hardsuit which was built by Aldrin Labs on Luna. While John took his customized N7 hardsuit which was dark blue, and had some ammo packages strapped to his upper hands and thighs. He always loved wearing a helmet with an Alliance symbol above the visor. His suit had all kinds of customizations, the Alliance loves diversity between soldiers. It proves that humanity can not only defeat their counterparts, the turians, but also be diverse across the entire Navy. John had placed his Commander's bars on his left shoulder while the insignia of the 1st Recon, whom he once commanded, on the other. It was a human skull in a blue round background with 3 white stars and 2 blades crossing it behind the skull head.

* * *

''Hey, John, do you know anything about Therum? Or the mining facilities that we are headed to?'' Shepard asked trying to gain some understanding of the battlefield.  
''Sorry, Shepard. The only thing I know about Therum is that it's capital is Nova Yekaterinburg and it is an Alliance mining colony. Never really served there.'' John replied while putting his helmet on.

''Entering Knossos system now Commander. 30 seconds before we are over Therum.'' Joker said on the Cargo bay loudspeaker.  
''You heard the man. Get in the Mako.'' Shepard ordered as he was jumping in the Mako and taking the driver's seat.  
''What's a Mako?'' Tali asked like if she never was looking on the extranet for all the tech the Alliance has.  
''The M-35 Mako is an Alliance Infantry Fighting Vehicle. A tank if you like that better. It's main gun is a 155 millimeter MAC and the secondary is a co-axial mass accelerated machine gun.'' John responded while remembering what he heard from the marines chatting to each other back in 2179 when he was on the SSV Sydney with the 1st Recon when they were scouting out in the Terminus Systems.  
''I've never heard of the turians developing anything besides troop carriers and more weapons for infantry. Humans know how to fight.'' Tali said while getting in the seat in the Mako.  
''Turians? Please. We humans know warfare best. Since we've been fighting since the first civilizations evolved. We developed carriers, we developed tanks, we developed advanced tactics and strategies, like the Blitzkrieg.'' John said while waiting impatiently for the Mako to drop.

* * *

After a few seconds the Cargo bay's door opened and the Mako dropped from a height of 3.5 kilometers. Shepard initiated the thrusters so that the Mako doesn't crash while falling to the ground. After they touched down, they were heading for a captured mining site encountering geth resistance along the way. After riding for 10 minutes, they reached a blockade and were forced to exit the Mako.

''Looks like we're going on foot.'' Shepard said as the team exited the Mako.  
''Right-o. A little walk once in a while is good for a soldier, instead of sitting in a Mako and sipping Thessian wine or liquor.'' John said clearly with a small laughter to which Tali responded with a giggle.  
''Shepard. Reporting multiple geth contacts, engaging now.'' John reported while being fully concentrated on the combat at the moment.

The team was fighting their way towards the mine when they heard and saw a geth drop ship drop an armature with a few geth troops and shock troops. It was not long until they wiped the escorting geth, but due to a small mistake, John was blown out of cover and thrown against a rock, knocking him out entirely. Shepard yelled to try and re-awake his XO with no success, and noticed that Tali was already dragging him into cover.  
''Tali. Can you get him back on his feet?'' Shepard yelled while shooting at the armature and disabling it's barrier.  
''Working on it, Commander. I can only disable the optics for that armature to help you.'' Tali said and used her omni-tool to destroy the armature's optics.

After 20 seconds, John regained consciousness and quickly got up to his feet and saw Tali with her pistol out and she was shooting the armature, clearly protecting him from it.

''Negative contacts, Commander.'' Tali said after the armature was destroyed, and she turned to the other Commander who was knocked out a few seconds ago but is now fully aware.  
''Feeling better, John?'' Tali said while looking in his black visor.  
''Yeah, yeah. You applied medi-gel?'' He said while observing his burned left arm.  
''Yes, it was burned. I was worried you might get an infection from the wound.'' Tali said.  
''I'm human. I can't die from an infection in the middle of a fight. Thanks for the care, regardless.'' John thanked as the team moved inside the mine.

The team was beating through the geth guards and a sudden geth drone ambush as they reached an elevator and activated it to go down. But the elevator stopped 5 meters from the closest platform. They jumped from it and noticed an asari trapped in some kind of field.  
''Hello? Is… is anyone out there? Help please.'' The asari asked for help.  
''Are you Doctor Liara T'Soni?'' Shepard asked while observing the barrier curtain.  
''Yes. Please help me, I am trapped inside.'' Liara answered.  
''How did that happen?'' John asked.  
''I don't know. I must've pressed a wrong button on the console to my left and activated a barrier that doesn't allow me to move. There is also no way in or out.'' She explained.  
''Then how are we supposed to get you out?'' Shepard asked.  
''I don't know, but please help me.'' Liara asked as she tried to remain calm.

John was carefully observing the mine as he noticed a laser pointing straight below the complex. He immediately thought of something.  
''Hey, Shepard? See that laser over there? We can use it to cut through the ground and get right below the barriers.'' He explained his master-plan.  
''Great idea. We just have to beat the geth and that… krogan?'' Shepard slowly observed the enemy.  
''Let's roll.'' John said and jumped to the stairs, almost breaking them from his hardsuit, total weight and the speed of the fall.

After a few short minutes of clearing the geth out, they finally hacked the controls for the mining laser and opened a path below the complex. They used the elevator to get to the asari archaeologist and rescue her. After that, the team heard a loud noise and immediately took the elevator up where they met a krogan accompanied by 5 geth shock troopers. The resistance was wiped out quickly and the team made a run for the outside.  
''Joker, I want the Normandy to be here 5 minutes ago!'' Shepard said while speaking in a angry tone and also meaning that he wanted the Normandy to be outside already.  
''Roger, Commander. We're aweigh. ETA 30 seconds.'' Joker responded as he undocked from Nova Yekaterinburg and flew to the mining complex.

The team was running through the whole complex while trying not to get their heads crushed. The first one out was Tali, then came Liara, then Shepard and last one out was John who looked back and then looked forward as the Normandy tried to get as low as possible to get everyone aboard.

* * *

The entire squad was in the debriefing/comms room and talking about their newest squad mate, Doctor T'Soni.  
''We certainly could use her knowledge on the Protheans. It could be very useful if we run into something unusual.'' John said to the squad.  
''Agreed, we could settle her in the laboratory.'' Shepard said.  
''Thank you, Commanders. I wou-… whoa.'' Liara put her hand on her forehead.  
''You okay, Liara?'' Shepard asked and John put one of his earpieces in while no one was looking.  
''I'm sorry. I must be exhausted from today's events. And I am shocked by learning the true fate of the Protheans.'' Liara stopped as she had a head-ache.  
''Perhaps you should visit Doctor Chakwas. She'll take care of you.'' Lieutenant Alenko interrupted.  
''That is a good idea. Are we done here?'' Liara asked.  
''Yeah. Get some rest. Dismissed.'' Shepard said as he turned to the FTL comms.

John was walking down to the Deck 2's elevator to find Garrus and Wrex already going down.  
''Damn, I'm hungry…'' John was scratching the back of his head and thinking about some food.  
''Well, we got military rations for humans stored. Feel free to take a look around.'' Lieutenant Alenko said while going back to his usual spot.  
''I'd make do with… well… some snacks…'' John said as he moved to investigate what rations did the Normandy have and he was surprised at the choice of everything. Sitting in Deck 2 and eating for 30 minutes, he finally decided to get some shut eye in the sleeper pod. As he stepped in the pod, he stopped his music, closed the doors and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**SSV Normandy SR-1, March 6****th****, 2183, Horse Head Nebula.  
**John slowly opened his eyes as he heard Flight Lieutenant Moreau talk on the intercom  
''Entering the Horse head nebula in 30 seconds.''  
_Let me guess, we're headed to Noveria._ He thought to himself while he was pretty sure they were jumping to Noveria.

Few minutes later, the Normandy docked in Port Hanshan and Shepard, John, Tali, Liara and Garrus were coming out of the Normandy.

''Put your guns down.'' ERCS Captain Matsuo ordered.  
''I'd rather keep my guns. Besides, you fools are outnumbered.'' Shepard said while everyone started aiming each other down the sights.  
''Lower your guns, we have confirmation that Shepard is in fact, a Council Spectre.'' A voice was heard.  
''You can pass, but I'll be watching you.'' Sergeant Stirling said.  
''Hah. I bet your eyes can't see past your nose.'' John insulted the ERCS Biotic Sergeant.  
''Grrr.'' Sergeant Stirling was about to cook up her biotics and John was about to pull out his lucky knife that was so sharp, that it could cut through shields and armor with ease.  
''Stand down Sergeant. Commander, I suggest you keep your Commander under control also.'' Captain Matsuo said.  
''John, come on, we have to go.'' Tali said.  
''You're lucky Stirling. If Matsuo wasn't here, you'd be dead.'' He removed his hand from his Combat Knife and followed Tali.''

* * *

The squad spoke with Gianna Parasini and then they started exploring Port Hanshan, doing some shopping for equipment, while John was carefully examining the ERCS guards, he almost provoked one.  
''Get away from me human. Unless if you have a doughnut.'' The turian ERCS guard said.  
''I thought turians can't digest doughnuts.'' John said sarcastically and caught Garrus' attention  
''Hah. Don't mind my friend here, he's a little… unfriendly, these days.'' Garrus said to the turian guard.  
''Yeah, yeah, just… move along.'' The ERCS guard replied.

After shopping and doing some favors, the team managed to get access to the transports in the garage, but when they got there, they encountered geth shock troopers and destroyers.  
''Oh yeah. I knew that Benezia would bring some of those toys here. Commencing a little knife attack.'' John said as he started to run at a Geth Prime that was hiding behind destroyers. He made an evasive maneuver when in range of the destroyer's melee and continued running towards the Prime and pulled out his knife. He made a few kicks and punches to the Prime and then decided to just stab him in the optics, which he did and penetrated the shields with his ultra-sharp knife.  
When he finished his execution of the Prime, he noticed the others have been taken care of and that there were 2 Mako IFVs in the garage. Shepard, Garrus and Liara were in the first one while Tali and John were getting inside the other one and started following Shepard's Mako.

* * *

After some hours of fighting the geth blocking the way to Peak 15, the squad was making their way to Peak 15's garage. Parking their Mako tanks, they went inside and were quickly forced behind cover by 3 krogan warlords and 17 geth shock troopers along with 30 geth troopers.  
''Their desperation is making me laugh. I swear, they're simply asking for an overload wave.'' John said while tapping something on his omni-tool.  
''Overload wave? What's that?'' Shepard asked.  
''Oh, just something I made while tampering with my omni-tool in the past few months. It will consume my shields and energy for a short time while I overload all geth in this room, doesn't matter if they are in cover.'' John said and activated his overload wave, as the crew watched a large electrical wave burst out from John's omni-tool, they also saw his kinetic barriers break apart, and he reported ''Energy depleted.'' when every geth unit in the room was eliminated. All that's left was the krogan, which the crew easily picked off one by one.  
''We should get moving to the labs.'' Garrus said.  
''Good idea Garrus, maybe we'll find some more geth. And this time I might as well enjoy not hearing their stupid voices.'' John replied while he was turning on his music with the newly restored power supply.

* * *

**Peak 15 Facility, Noveria, Horse Head Nebula, Alliance Space, March 6****th**** 2183**  
''Roasted rachni anyone?'' John said while he looked over the rachni he killed with his bullets.  
''I wonder how did rachni get here.'' Liara said while looking over John's shoulder. She is using him as a shield incase the rachni awakes.  
''Liara, you can freely move from there. I was poking that thing 50 times and it did not twitch once. Besides, I made atleast 20 shots into that thing. No way it could've survived.'' John said while he secured the sniper rifle behind his back and pulled out his pistols.  
''Let's get moving, we can get to the facility now.'' Shepard said while he armed his assault rifle.

The crew moved to the tram in the tram station and after a few seconds they reached the Peak 15 science facility and met the nearby ERCS Guards who were protecting the scientists nearby. After a short talk and a small fight with the rachni the team moved up to the scientists, trying to locate someone who can give them a pass. They found a doctor and he asked for a favor, which they completed fast while killing an asari commando and a few geth. After they entered the hot labs, they encountered Benezia. She and Liara were talking for a short time until Benezia went rogue and summoned everything she could, but the decisive actions of the team made her biotics and her assistants useless. John moved in on her while her barrier was down, and knocked her out cold with his fist. He felt the punch he made was so hard, that even a krogan would be knocked down, if not knocked out.  
''Great. She's out. We'll never know what Saren is looking for.'' Garrus said while checking Benezia's status.  
''Yeah, right. Apply medi-gel and everything will be fine.'' John turned his back on the rachni queen and Benezia while Tali put her hand on his shoulder catching his attention.  
''Don't mind him. He's just sarcastic.'' Tali reassured the Commander.  
''I know, it's just that I hit that asari too hard. I just hope I didn't kill her.'' John looked into Tali's visor.  
''Don't worry. She's in a good shape to talk, maybe not in a perfect one to shoot.'' Tali kept reassuring John and suddenly the asari got up.  
''You… I am sorry… sorry that you had to hit me so hard… but you helped me get control of myself for a short while…'' Benezia said while looking at John.  
''Huh? I don't get it?'' John looked confused behind his helmet.  
''You helped me defeat the indoctrination for a short while. I want to tell you that Saren is after the Mu relay. The rachni queen knew of its location so we had to extract it, and I was not gentle.'' Benezia explained with a saddened voice.  
''Here, take this OSD before Sovereign regains control over me.'' Benezia handed the OSD to Shepard.  
''How exactly is Sovereign controlling you?'' Shepard asked.  
''It is emitting a energy pulse from within, and infiltrates it's victims minds. In time, it corrupts the minds of anyone, organics or synthetics. But the more Sovereign gains control, the victim becomes less capable, but can obey basic orders, like attack or move. But Sovereign needed me and Saren to help it find the Conduit so he limited his control over us. Here, just kill me, please.'' Benezia explained and made a final request.  
''John, please, you're our specialist.'' Garrus sarcastically said.  
''If you're going to start paying me for everyone I knock out, then I might start to enjoy this.'' He took his pistol, aimed at Benezia's head and shot her. He did her a favor.  
''Goodbye, mother.'' Liara said and closed Benezia's eyes.  
''What about the rachni queen?'' Tali asked Shepard.  
''I don't know…'' Shepard noticed as an asari commando corpse started moving.  
''We are the rachni. We do not wish you harm, we want to tell you something. Our children, their songs have been ceased by the machines. We ask that you end their sufferings. We also ask that you release us, so that we might sing our song again in your honor.'' The rachni queen explained through the use of the asari corpse.  
''Uhh… you mean that pile of rachni behind that door? Taken care of already.'' John said with his challenging voice.  
''No, John, she meant the ones that we haven't touched yet.'' Garrus said and John turned that into a joke.  
''You want to touch them? Go ahead, but I'm only up for stabbing, shooting and sniping them.'' John joked.  
''Hah. You managed to turn my sentence into an entire joke. Heh. I like your style. Now let's just get this over with.'' Garrus said while turning his eyes to Shepard.  
''I'm released the rachni, stand by.'' Shepard said.

As Shepard pressed a few buttons, the cage was moved up and the rachni escaped. _Surely, Wrex could be angry about that, but it's his loss.  
_The team moved on only to meet a survivor, a human with a Russian accent, a Russian for sure. They asked him how to activate the neutron purge and he was killed by an indoctrinated rachni before he could tell the pass code. Liara used her biotics to kill the rachni, but while they were killing the rachni, John was checking the human's pockets for anything and he found the pass code.  
''Hey, Shepard, the code is 875-020-079, I'll keep the elevator open, just enter that code and get your ass in here.'' John said as he got in the elevator and took his pistols aiming at the sides of the room.  
As soon as Commander Shepard entered the code, rachni were flooding the room, and John was already busy dealing with the rachni and yelled at Shepard to run faster. As they all got in the elevator, they made a run for the tram and they got off Peak 15 successfully.

* * *

**SSV Normandy docked at Port Hanshan, March 6****th****, 2183, 1900 Hours by Galactic Standard.  
**''Good job out there people, we learned a lot. Not only did we learn about where Saren is heading, but also how Sovereign affects people around it.'' Shepard commented ''Go, get some rest, we will discuss our next objective in some other day. Dismissed''  
''Mission reports filed, Commander. Want me to patch you to the Council?'' Joker asked.  
''Yeah, do it.'' Shepard said  
''Shepard we've heard some…'' John heard the asari councilor say something but didn't hear the rest of it since he was heading down to the Cargo deck to do an inspection of the Mako.  
''Garrus, I see you're busy with the Mako. Got a minute though?'' John asked to Garrus who was polishing the Mako's wheels.  
''Yeah, sure. What do you need, Hunter?'' Garrus asked while cleaning the wheels.  
''Can you tell me anything about quarians? Their attitude towards each other and other species and all…'' John asked but it was barely heard by Garrus.  
''Uhh… well they're very emotional, unlike us, turians and humans. They take a lot of things seriously. They're friendly towards each other and uhh, don't know about the rest.'' Garrus answered.  
''Thanks. Just not what I would've wanted.'' John started to go back to the core room.  
''Why ask me?'' Garrus got up and had a confused look.  
''You know, I think I can't speak freely in front of Tali. I'm kind of shy infront of her.'' John replied turning his head away to look at the Mako, not noticing Tali coming out of the elevator.  
''Well, I think you might like Tali, maybe love her. Look I am no specialist in these kind of things, I just know the basics.'' Garrus tried to make John look straight into his eyes.  
''Sorry Garrus, but you're a good friend, and I can't find anyone else to trust these things on.'' John replied as he turned around and noticed Tali looking at him.  
''Oh… hey Tali… uhh… how can I help you?'' He talked nervously trying to hide it.  
She was just standing there looking at him. But John could've sworn he saw a smile beneath her helmet.  
''I'd like to talk with you, Commander. In private.'' Tali said while almost blushing under her helmet as she felt an affection for the younger of the two Commanders – Lieutenant Commander John.

* * *

They moved to a nice and quiet spot on Deck 2 between the sleeper pods. And John started thinking about something. _What the hell have I done? I should've double checked my back. What… what If… what if she heard my chat with Garrus… I don't feel so good… I feel like a shy fool, not a disciplined Alliance marine._  
''So… I've heard that… well… I've heard your chat with Garrus.'' Tali said while playing with her arms, likely trying to calm down.  
''I… uhh… really?'' John tried to calm down but he could feel his heart pounding on his chest.  
Tali finally looked up at the tall human with short, dark brown hair, and looked into his brown eyes.  
''I like you John… not because you're a soldier, o-or because you rescued m-me. Ah, I just…'' John interrupted her by grabbing her hands that she was playing with to try and calm down.  
''Tali, I feel the same way about you, but… I think that we can't… we just can't be together because of your Pilgrimage.'' John almost whispered because he lost control of his training discipline when Tali suddenly pulled him to here.  
''Don't worry. Even though… I am not an adult by quarian standards, I am by human ones.'' Tali said slowly while trying to collect her thoughts.  
''Are you trying to suggest something?'' John finally regained control of the situation.  
''What could I possibly be suggestion, Commander? I mean, I get rescued by a strong, and a dashing human marine Commander, who is a hero of humanity, but cannot freely talk with a young quarian girl?'' Tali took control from him while he merely smiled.  
''That's me.'' He made a joke comment and Tali just looked away from his eyes into a sleeper pod.  
''I want… I want you, John. No matter what happens… promise me that you will always be there for me.'' Tali was about to force John promise it, but John promised it by his own free-will.  
''I promise, Tali. I will always be there for you. As long as you don't do anything to my armor or my combat knife especially. The knife's a relic from the 21st Century.'' John made his promise but under her helmet, Tali winked. John noticed that, winked back, and tried going away to the CIC, but was stopped, as Tali was holding his left arm carefully, then she pulled him to her and hugged him so tight that it could've stopped him from breathing, so he decided to hug her back. So they hugged there until Lieutenant Alenko decided to take a nap.  
''Uhh… ahem… did I disturb you two?'' He asked.  
''Nahh… not really… I was about to go grab some food and get up to Flight Lieutenant Moreau.'' John was getting himself out of the situation and Tali finally released her grip of him, allowing him to breathe in.  
''And you, Tali?'' Alenko asked before stepping inside the sleeper pod.  
''Uhh… I ah…'' Tali couldn't find the words to evade the situation.  
''She's coming with me to grab some food.'' John helped her get out of that situation.  
''Uh-huh. Yeah, I'll just… go to sleep then. Later, sir.'' Alenko said as he closed the pod and fell asleep.  
''Hell, that was close. I just don't want anyone to know about us, except for Garrus.''

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Cargo Bay.**_  
''Wrex, I believe you owe me 500 credits.'' Garrus said with a wide smile.  
''What? How?'' Wrex was looking angry.  
''Remember our bet? Who'd get a girl first? Shepard or Hunter? Well, I placed a bet on Hunter, and I won. Now, I believe you owe me 500 creds.''  
''Damn you, Garrus.'' Wrex gives a credit chit to Garrus and shows a sign for him to get back.

* * *

**Wow, this was kind of interesting. Wait 'till the next chapter. A special something will happen. Thanks for your time in reading.**


	6. A Bet on Virmire

**March 28****th****, 2183, 0700 Hours, Galactic Standard Time (GST), SSV Normandy, Deck Two.  
**John was sleeping in a sleeper pod on the Normandy, he was dreaming about Earth – the human homeworld. He knew a lot about Earth, but he has never seen it in person. He has only been to the neighboring planets in the Sol System. Before he was 14, he wasn't interested in the planet that holds the 11.4 billion population of humans and other aliens, but shortly after, he found some books and literature regarding Earth. In the 22nd Century, a lot of human artists describe Earth as one of the most beautiful planets in the Galaxy, if you visit the most advanced nation-states there, like the United North American States or the European Union. But before he could finish dreaming about Earth, he was awakened. He stepped out of the pod to check out if someone woke him up but found only Alenko at his usual post and Doctor Chakwas walking around her sick-bay. So he moved up to the CIC and was heading to the helmsman, Jeff ''Joker'' Moreau.

''Hey, Joker, where are we going to?'' John asked the helmsman when he got up to him.  
''We're still docked at the Citadel, Commander.'' Joker replied while putting his hands carefully behind his head, probably so that they might act as a pillow.  
''How long have we been docked, Lieutenant?'' John asked while looking outside the window and seeing nothing but the Docking Bay 422 that they were docked at.  
''About 12 hours, Commander.'' Joker said and John looked shocked.  
_What? I was asleep for that long? Must've had a good dream before the one with Earth._ He thought to himself.  
''Commander, can I call you by your real name, nickname, you know? Kind of easier then saying your rank.'' Joker said while watching over his controls.  
''Yeah, sure, go ahead Joker. We're all friends here.'' John said as he went back down to Deck 2.

While on Deck 2, he saw Wrex coming out of the elevator. Since they were traveling the Galaxy for less than a month, doing some side-missions instead of focusing on upcoming threats, John decided to ask Wrex a story.  
''Hey, Wrex. Got any stories?'' John asked the hungry krogan who was walking around to find a large dish of a nice meal.  
''Want stories? Get a story book.'' Wrex angrily replied.  
''A Story from someone who can live for a millennia is better.'' John explained.  
''No. Go away, I'm hungry.'' Wrex replied.  
''Fine. Just work that stick out of your ass.'' John said as he went down to the Cargo Hold to examine his stuff.  
''Yeah, yeah.'' Wrex said as he finally found a large meal and was eating it all up.

Later, John was already down at the Cargo Bay, and was nearing his locker as Gunnery Chief Williams asked him a question.  
''Hey, Commander. Can you tell me how did you earn the Star of Terra?''  
''You mean the one I got by defeating a large army of slavers on Elysium during the Blitz?'' John replied while observing his left arm, where he was shot during the Blitz.  
''Yeah.'' Williams answered looking into his eyes.  
''Well, it was not easy. At first I was so afraid that I could've peed my pants if I wasn't an N7. You could say I was the youngest N7 Graduate back then.''  
''Was it THAT bad? I mean, sure it was bad, but it couldn't have been like if you were all alone in that shitstorm.'' Williams was looking at him observing his left arm.  
''It was. I was all alone, the team I requested backup from was stuck somewhere in Illyria, while I was holding the line against more than 700 well armed, but poorly trained slavers. Slavers never get proper training. There were a hundred, if not more, families looking at me holding that damned line. I had to sit there for hours until we heard news that the Alliance was already coming. Hell, when I saw the slavers retreating when the Agincourt tore to pieces one of their cruisers I was yelling like a mad-man and shooting those who showed resistance. But after the battle I looked over the city and saw atleast a hundred dead marines. They gave their lives to protect that inter-species colony.'' John looked into Ashley's eyes. ''Damn, I don't want to remember it right now, sorry.''  
''That's OK. I don't need much to understand.'' Ashley explained as she turned back to polish her guns.  
_Bad memories._ He thought to himself and opened his locker. What he saw was truly a shock. His hardsuit's red stripe was now violet. _Damnit, I should've predicted this. Wait… who did it actually?_ He thought as he didn't notice Tali giggling behind the elevator. _Riiiiiiight… I'll just pretend that I didn't notice that._ As he turned his glasses against him, he noticed a quarian girl giggle behind a wall, and her shadow was visible on the ground and wall also. _Suspect found, time to intercept. Heh._ He quickly closed his locker and moved at the opposite side of the elevator. Tali started looking around and didn't even notice as John moved in from her back.  
''Gotcha.'' John scared grabbed her from the back.  
''Aaaah… oh… it's you.'' She quickly turned around and noticed John holding her.  
''Who are you hiding from?'' He smiled as he asked that question.  
''No one. Definitely not from you.'' She blushed under the helmet but John didn't see it.  
''I know you were hiding from me. And why did you recolor my red stripe into a violet one? I liked it when it was red.'' John kept on smiling.  
''I like it more. Gives you a reason not to get shot at all the time.'' She winked and sounded amused.  
''What can I do? I'm a human with a strong kinetic barrier, and a lot of guns while I am holding a quarian machinist in my hands.'' He was still smiling and looked directly into her eyes and had his hands tightly sealed behind her back.  
''If I wasn't a quarian, then I couldn't patch up the human soldier who was knocked out and burned, as good as I did.'' She replied with a giggle.  
''Well, If I… ah I got no come backs to use anymore.'' He lost his thoughts as he looked into her bright eyes. But just before they finish exchanging with their little chat, Commander Shepard said that they are heading to Virmire, to destroy a cloning facility.  
''Aww… and I was enjoying this already. Guess I better let you go.'' John smiled as he released Tali from his hug but Tali just smiled under her helmet and left to the Core room.

**March 31****st****, 2183, In orbit above Virmire, 1300 Hours by Local Time.**  
John grabs his weapons and his armor with his sealed helmet. Shepard chooses to take Garrus and John with him for the clearing of the AA Towers. Shortly after getting into the Mako, they are dropped from 10 meters directly onto the ground.  
''Shepard, we should destroy those AA Guns. I'm marking them on your map.'' John said as he marked the AA Guns on Shepard's built-in helmet map.

Shortly after, the Mako was moving at maximum speed towards the first gatehouse, where the crew jumped out and were attacked by a dozen geth troops and 2 geth destroyers. John threw in an EMP Grenade to neutralize their shields and Garrus and Shepard picked them off with their assault rifles while John moved closer. He leaned against a wall and then turned to face the geth, he fired his pistols and neutralized half a dozen geth while Garrus picked off the destroyers and 2 geth shock troops and Shepard took out the rest. While Shepard and Garrus returned to the Mako to get it ready for another run, John raised the gate and the Mako moved to the other side. John then ran and jumped onto the Mako where he got in through the upper hatch.

Later they reached the AA Tower after destroying 4 armatures and 2 colossus class armatures. They encountered a geth prime, two dozens of geth ordinaries and shock troopers and 2 destroyers. But John made a clever move, he told Shepard to act like everyone is out, and lure them all out of the control room. Shepard and Garrus walked up the stairs to lure the geth out, and the geth fell for the trap. All of them went out of the control room and John immediately fired the 155mm Mass Accelerator on them all, killing the prime and his destroyers and the ordinaries. Clearing the path for Shepard to disable the AA Towers.

The Mako team then were rushing for the STG Camp at the far side of the beach where the Normandy landed. After the AA Towers, there was almost no resistance from the geth so it was fairly easy for them to get to the salarians. When they were 100 meters from the camp, Joker informed them…  
''Uhh… Commanders and Garrus, we have a problem. The salarian Captain will explain when you get here.''  
''Nothing can ever be easy, can it?'' Garrus commented.

After they arrived at the camp, they saw that Chief Williams and Lieutenant Alenko were already discussing their problem with the salarian Captain.  
''So, what's this problem we're talking about?'' John asked the group.  
''Captain Kirrahe says that we won't be able to leave. There is another giant AA gun inside the facility.'' Williams explained.  
''Yes. And we should wait until the fleet arrives.'' Captain Kirrahe said.  
''Uhh… hate to break it for you, but… what fleet?'' Garrus asked with a confused turian look.  
''What? You mean the Council didn't send a fleet to rescue us?'' Kirrahe was getting a little angry.  
''No. Your message was unclear, so they sent us to investigate.'' Shepard explained the situation with the message.  
''Ah. Then we have to form a plan…'' Kirrahe said and quickly went to his tent ''Oh, and Commander. If you need supplies, talk to my Commander, he might have something to interest you.''  
''Bullshit. Saren's asking for a good ol' human to kick his sorry ass into a prison cell. Besides, I'd love to see him rot in an Alliance jail for attacking Eden Prime, Noveria and Therum. I'd love to see him try and attack Earth and beat through 2 fleets protecting the Sol relay and 2 protecting the Sol System.'' John commented about the things that Saren did and his plan to teach humanity a lesson.  
''Don't worry, Hunter. He won't get past the human claimed Attican Traverse.'' Garrus commented about John's thoughts.  
''Shepard. Once you've dealt with your things, come inform me. I will be with Tali and those 2 yellow-helmeted salarians in that tent.'' John points to the tent that is next to the salarian Commander's tent and leaves.

John comes up near Tali.  
''Hey.'' He sees Tali just sit on the floor.  
''Hey, Tali. Sad?'' John asked.  
''Yes. We're close to Saren. And when we end this, we'll have to part ways.'' She was looking at the floor and John sat down next to her.  
''Tali, we don't know what might happen. Maybe you will eventually decide to drag me along to the Migrant Fleet against my will.'' He explains the possibility.  
''Maybe. But they will not allow a non-quarian onboard. Doesn't matter If I am an admiral's daughter.'' Tali said while looking in John's black visor.  
''Yeah. We'll discuss that later. But first we gotta kick Saren's ass. The human way.'' John said cheering Tali up, making her put that question aside. For now.  
''How do you do it. I mean, what is the human way?'' Tali said with a small smile.  
''You shoot everything into him.'' He explained the 'human' way that he thought up.  
''Humans are interesting. Especially you.'' She was smiling again and she got up, John did the same.  
''Promise me one thing, Commander.'' She said, while holding his right hand with both of her hands.  
''I'm listening.'' He observed carefully as she played with his five-fingered hand.  
''Promise me that you won't run in a krogan.'' She giggled.  
''Hey, even If I would. I know how to take care of myself.'' He showed her his ultra-sharp combat knife. ''No krogan would withstand a sharp knife in his head or hearts.''  
''Can I atleast get an insurance that you won't cut yourself with it?'' Tali almost laughed at the thought of that.  
''Yeah. I will make a bet. If I cut myself, you get to keep my dog tags. If I cut a geth or a krogan instead, I am taking back my dog tags. Deal?'' He smiled as he took off his dog tags and put them around Tali's neck.  
''You got a deal, Mr. Geth Hunter.'' She then took the dog tags but didn't take them off, as she examined them very closely.  
_Alliance Navy, Marine John  
Graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 Special Forces Program  
Service number 2001-AN-2973_  
On the other dog tag was the N7 with white color and a red triangle right after the number 7 and on the other side of that tag was the Alliance Navy's symbol that had 3 stars instead of the Earth in the middle of it.

After a while, Wrex started rampaging, but soon after was convinced by Shepard to continue fighting for him.  
''Alright, Captain, are you ready?'' Shepard asked Kirrahe.  
''Yes. But is your team ready?'' Kirrahe examined Shepard's squad scattered.  
''I'll get them assembled in a minute.'' Shepard then moved around to assemble the team.  
After assembling everyone, he finally came to call Tali and John to hear the speech.  
**"You all know the mission, and what is at stake.  
I have come to trust each of you with my life - but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns.  
We are trained for espionage; we would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way.  
Think of our heroes; the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts.  
These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are.  
Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers!  
Our influence stopped the rachni, but before that we held the line!  
Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the line!  
Our influence will stop Saren; in the battle today, we will hold the line!"**  
It was a damn impressive speech by a salarian. The Captain then divided his platoon in 3 squads, Aegohr, Mannovai and Jaeto, and placed Shepard and John in charge of the 2 ''Shadow'' teams. Shepard's objective was to reach the breeding facility and storm to the very middle of it. Commander John's objective – assist Aegohr, Mannovai and Jaeto teams any way possible and as soon as all geth assets are eliminated, rendezvous with Commander Shepard at the nuclear bomb site. Few moments later, the assault commenced.


	7. Loss of Virmire

**March 31st, 2183, 1350 Hours by Local Time – Virmire.  
**While following close to Shepard's Shadow-1, John had a daydream while he was behind cover and under fire.

**John's daydream, unknown date and time, unknown time zone and planet.  
**''Randall, get your men around that building, and kick those slavers off!'' John watched and heard himself give an order.  
''Sir? THEY are flanking already.'' CPL. Randall answered.  
''Just do it. Trust me.'' He got out of cover and opened a heavy rain of incendiary slugs.  
''Aaaaargh you go…'' before he could finish daydreaming, Tali yelled for him to wake up.

**March 31****st****, 2183, 1353 Hours by Local Time – Virmire.  
**''John. JOHN! Wake up!'' She kept moving him around, trying to get him back to reality.  
''Huh… wha? What's going on?'' He rejoined reality.  
''Commander, we need you to help us deal with those geth!'' Liara ordered John to do what she said.  
''Yeah, yeah. Just give me a moment.'' As John finished, he picked up his 2 pistols and ran to a new position.  
He unleashed fire on the geth that were not behind cover and opened more holes in the geth platforms then he could count. Eventually he threw a high explosive grenade behind the boxes that the geth were hiding behind. The explosion tore their arms off. Some lost their legs, others lost the heads, while some platforms were cut in multiple pieces from the explosion wave.  
''Targets… uh… any good one liners anyone?'' He looked at Liara and Tali with a confused look under his helmet.  
''No, sorry. No ideas.'' Liara and Tali answered while looking at each other.  
''Fine. Let's go eliminate those geth fighters.'' John said and put down his left pistol and picked up his knife instead. He moved up like an infiltrator, and when there was a geth destroyer right around the corner, he stabbed it in the back and made atleast 10 shots into its Central Processor located right in the middle of the chest.  
''Gotta love the knife-grabs.'' He smiled as they moved closer to the H-fuel tanks.  
''Shepard took out most of them didn't he?'' He looked carefully around and noticed a geth staring right out of cover. ''Incoming.'' He reported.  
The team destroyed the incoming geth with ease, as the geth were weakened by Shepard's team.  
''Okay, so who's up for sabotaging that fuel?'' John asked as he was standing between Liara and Tali. Both of the girls then looked at each other and then looked at John as he turned to face the asari and the quarian.  
''Are you serious?'' He looked at both of them.  
''Pretty much, Commander.'' Liara answered as she passed him a re-made grenade, that explodes when someone attempts to refuel. John attached it to the fuel tank and then ran for the doors that lead inside the facility. After Shadow-2 went in the facility, a geth fighter landed to refuel, but soon after, the H-fuel tanks exploded, destroying the geth fighter support entirely.  
''Is it me or there is a large lack of lifeless geth bodies here?'' John pointed on the floor around them and only a few signs of gunfire.  
''Maybe they used inferno rounds. You know Wrex loves to blow stuff up.'' Tali answered his question and pulled his arm as a sign to move up.  
The Shadow-2 team moved up hearing a lot of chatter from Captain Kirrahe and his STG operatives. Eventually they regrouped with Shepard and Alenko at the bomb site.  
''Careful, careful. If you drop that bomb then we're all dead.'' A marine said while guiding the 2 other marines carrying the nuke.  
''Hey, Shepard. Find anything interesting?'' John asked Shepard who was checking his rifle.  
''I found another beacon. An extra addition to the vision, also I had a little chat with Sovereign.'' He replied as he turned around and put a hand on his forehead.  
''Sovereign? That over-sized dreadnought? How can you talk to a ship?'' John asked with pure confusion.  
''It's not just a ship. It's a Reaper.'' Shepard replied.  
''Wait wait… WHAT?''  
''Yes. A live Reaper.''  
''Great… I guess it's coming our way.''  
''Exactly, we have to double our efforts. You're coming with me. We're going to find Saren.'' Shepard finished his sentence and opened the large gates that led into a trench that was filled with breeding pods.  
''Okay. Oh hey, look, more krogan, I'll take care of those sorry bastards.'' John pulled out his knife and his pistol and jumped at the first tank-bred krogan, stabbing him and shooting his eyes. The next one was charging, but John managed to evade, making a knife-grab by stabbing a knife in the krogan's hump and shooting it's head through the armor in the back. The third one was also charging but was closer to success, John evaded the krogan's punch while the krogan was charging towards him. John quickly ran up on one of the pods and jumped on the krogan, forcing it to bend down on its knees as John shot it multiple times in the head closer to it than needed for the shields to react. John noticed that he ran out of armor-piercing rounds and he had to improvise something to take out the last krogan who wasn't attacking Shepard and the others. But before he was finished, the krogan grabbed him and threw him against a pod.  
''Uhhh…'' John was trying to regain awareness of the situation, but he was too late as the krogan grabbed him by his neck and the krogan put his shotgun to John's stomach. But before the krogan pushed the trigger, John made an unsuccessful slash into the krogan's face and the krogan dropped the shotgun and grabbed his left arm that had a knife and tried to overpower John by trying to stab John's chest. The krogan did manage to scratch his chest and opening a hole in his armor and touching John's skin, Tali placed a well placed shotgun shot in the krogan's head saving John's life.  
''Heh. I guess I get to keep your dog tags.'' She smiled as she lowered her shotgun.  
John coughed as his neck was almost crushed by the krogan's grip.  
''Ugh… that… doesn't count…'' John tried to think of an excuse.  
''No, no John. It does.'' She smiled and offered a hand to help him get up, and he accepted it.  
''You alright? Never saw a human survive a krogan's choking crush.'' Wrex asked John.  
''Yeah, I'm fine. And I guess there is a time for anything.'' He then walked up to the elevator where everyone got in.

''Commander, the geth are pushing on us, we can't hold them any longer.'' Williams contacted Shepard and informed her of the situation.  
''There is a problem back here at the bomb site too.'' Alenko reported in.  
''Hang on, I can get the Normandy to one of you and rescue the other.'' Shepard offered a solution.  
''No, Shepard, we can't do that. You have to save one of us. Go, get Alenko.'' Williams started and argument.  
''No, Shepard, get Ashley. I'll keep the bomb safe.'' Alenko replied.  
''But…'' Williams tried to convince Alenko.  
''You know it's the right decision, Ash. Go, Commander, rescue her.'' Alenko replied, stopping Ashley from replying.  
''Alright, I'm sorry Kaidan, I'm going after Ashley.'' Shepard replied as he armed his gun and ordered the team to move with his hand.  
''I'm not. But it's the right decision, go.'' Alenko reported.  
''You sure, Kaidan?'' John joined the conversation.  
''Yes. Ah. Good luck, John.'' Alenko then stopped reporting in as Shepard's united Shadow team managed to get to Ashley's location.

Shepard's squad eliminated the geth trying to kill Captain Kirrahe's men and Ashley.  
''Ash, are you alright?'' Shepard yelled for Ashley to respond.  
''I'm fine, thanks for taking out the geth.'' She got up but was forced back to the ground as Saren appeared on his hoverboard, sending out waves of biotic strikes.  
''Turian with biotics? This isn't a usual sight now is it, Garrus?'' John asked Garrus as he leaped in the same cover as Garrus and Wrex were in.  
''No. Turians rely on physical strength, rather biotics. But some special soldiers receive biotic implants.'' Garrus replied as he tried to get a good look of Saren but was pushed back to the ground by a biotic attack.  
''Shepard, you of all people should've understood this. You saw the visions.'' Saren tried to reach Shepard's evil side.  
''Saren, you've been brainwashed! Join us and we can stop Sovereign!'' Shepard tried convincing Saren, but the indoctrination cannot be broken.  
''You saw the visions, Shepard! The Reapers are unstoppable! They can save us from ourselves! Join me!''  
''Saren you're an idiot! The Reapers don't save us, they kill us! You saw what happened to the colonists on Eden Prime! They were turned to slaves without a mind! Do you want us to become something like that? Mindless slaves? Not able to control ourselves?'' John interfered.  
''No! You don't understand! The Reapers are our saviors. Stop resisting and join us, together, we will survive!'' Saren tried, but failed.

Before anyone could say another word, Shepard started firing on Saren and vice versa. Before Saren was shot off the hoverboard, he ran for Shepard and grabbed him by his throat and held him over a cliff. But before he could try and release Shepard to kill him, a sound distracted him and allowed Shepard to make a punch and John to try and shoot Saren, but Saren created a biotic field across him and jumped on his hoverboard to run away.  
''Joker! Get the Normandy at my location, ASAP!'' Shepard ordered Joker to get to his location and extract them all.  
''Already there.'' Joker brought the Normandy with an open Cargo bay door to get everyone in it. As soon as everyone was on board, Joker forced the Normandy to go on full-speed and get off Virmire.  
''Hang on folks, this is gonna be a rough one!'' Joker informed on the intercom as he escaped the nuclear explosion that shattered atleast a tenth of Virmire.  
''Damn, that was a close one. I'd better report this to the Council.'' Shepard walked up to the debriefing room with a sad smile.

**April 1****st****, 2183, 1800 Hours, GST. SSV Normandy SR-1, Deck Two.  
**John went up to see the empty place that Kaidan once occupied. He saluted as his body couldn't have been recovered.  
''In honor of Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, who gave his life to help stop Saren and the geth on Virmire.'' John finished a memorial text on Kaidan Alenko. He then kept it to himself… _A damn fine soldier, and a biotic. I would've used some soldiers like him back on the SSV Sydney in the 1__st__ Recon._

''Hey, John. Are you still awake?'' Tali came to get some sleep, but saw John barely standing and holding a datapad.  
''Just finishing the memorial text for Lieutenant Alenko. Why aren't you sleeping? I thought you were already in one of those sleeper pods.'' John asked as he threw the datapad on the nearby chair.  
''I thought Engineer Adams would need me down in the Core Room, it seems he has everything under control.'' She said slowly while trying to look in John's eyes.  
''You look tired Tali. I don't need to be a quarian to tell that you are exhausted from the battle at Virmire.'' John saw Tali almost falling on the floor but he grabbed her with his hands and carried her over to a sleeper pod. He put Tali inside the sleeper pod and closed it, as he took the one opposite to her and quickly fell asleep.

**April 2****nd****, 2183, 1433 Hours, GST. SSV Normandy SR-1, Deck Two.  
**John was sleeping for some time already, as there was not much action going on. But today is special as Feros was recently invaded by geth. John opened the pod's doors and stepped out of it, only to find Tali sitting on a chair that is next to the control panel that Kaidan once used.

''Hey, Tali. What day is it?'' He scratched the back of his head and asked her.  
''2nd April. I was waiting when you'd finally wake up.'' Tali was playing around with John's dogtags.  
''Why do humans make these tags?'' She asked John and he took a seat next to her.  
''To identify the soldier if he has died or has forgot his name in an amnesia or under battle-stress.'' John answered describing three possibilities.  
''I still get to keep yours don't I?'' She held the tags in her three-fingered hands.  
''Yeah, go ahead. You won the bet fair and square.'' He smiled as he helped put the tags around her enviro-suit covered neck.  
''It's a present from me for your pilgrimage.'' John smiled as he looked at her playing with the tags around her neck.  
''Thanks, but I wish I had something to give you.'' She looked down on the tags she received as a gift from John and smiled.  
''No need. I have you as a close friend.'' He took her hand but before she could say anything, Joker interrupted.  
''Uh, hate to interrupt you two down there, but since Shepard is asleep, you need to get up to the CIC.''  
''Let's go.'' John said and got up from the chair.  
''After you.'' She smiled, raised her hand to the level of her shoulders and showed him that he should take point.

Two minutes later they were at Joker's station.  
''So, what's all this about?'' John asked looking down on Joker.  
''Uh, we just received a distress signal from Feros. They're under attack by geth.'' Joker replied.  
''Well, you know you should make a jump towards Feros.'' John said as he looked out a window on the nearby mass relay.  
''Already on it, Commander. Oh, and is Shepard awake? You know, he never misses out when a colony is under attack.'' Joker controlled the ship's angle and then activated the mass relay as it threw the ship to the other side in just under 3 seconds.  
''Dock with Zhu's Hope.'' John said.  
Joker then set an auto-docking course for Zhu's Hope docking bay.  
''I never liked dead planets. Dead as in a planet with sky scrapers still standing and someone else colonizing it right there. Too many dark secrets.'' John observed Zhu's Hope as they were nearing it fast.  
''Hey, it ain't dead. Atleast we got geth down here.'' Joker made a sarcastic comment.  
''Tali, come on, let's go grab the gear and wake Shepard.'' John said as he walked away to Deck Two.

''Ah, Feros. ExoGeni tried hard to colonize it, but they didn't give them adequate protection. Uncaring bastards. Let's just get off the ship and explore this rock.'' John commented on Feros and stepped off the ship with Tali and Wrex. ''Let's kick some geth ass.'' He put on a helmet, and pulled out his pistols and the team was moving up to the colony, but they were ambushed by geth.  
''Ambush!'' John yelled as an explosion knocked all 3 off their feet.


	8. The Cipher

**April 2****nd****, 2183, 1522 Hours, Local Time – Feros.  
**''Geth ambush!'' John yelled as he jumped back on his feet and started shooting back the geth stalkers and shock troopers. 2 seconds later, Wrex got up and pulled out his modified long-range shotgun and was unleashing a storm of projectiles on the geth, Tali regained consciousness after the geth were destroyed and John helped her get up.  
''Keelah, we were ambushed weren't we? Where…'' She said while trying to understand the situation, but she looked over John's shoulder and saw a pile of geth platforms lying on the ground. She could only say one word… ''Oh.''  
After Tali saw the pile of geth bodies lying around, the team finally decided to move up to the colony and suddenly Tali decided to ask John about Shepard.  
''Commander, where is Shepard?''  
''He's sick, caught a cold or something, I don't know, I'm not a medical expert.'' He answered while still looking towards the stairs that they were going up on.  
Eventually they came up and saw a bombarded colony with a freighter in the middle missing half of its cargo sections.  
''These colonists have been through a lot. They endure like the krogan.'' Wrex commented about the situation on Zhu's Hope.  
''They've been through hell itself and they aren't even armed that good to withstand a geth invasion, yet still, here they are, alive and breathing.'' John commented about the defense and the test that Feros' colonists passed through and it even made him raise an eyebrow. He was impressed that a group of untrained colonists could defeat the geth – a race of sentient machines that could wipe out entire colonies if need be. But John was thinking about that…  
_How is this possible? There is NO WAY a starting colony could hold its own against a division of geth… GETH!_ _Eden Prime's garrison battalions, 212 and 232 were wiped out by the geth, and they were TRAINED!_  
But before he finished thinking, he met up with Fai Dan – the colony's acting leader.

''Thank god someone finally arrived. My name is Fai Dan, I'm the leader of Zhu's Hope.'' Fai Dan spoke while observing the human, the krogan and the quarian but he didn't think anything, like if he was possessed.  
''My name is Lieutenant-Commander John, Alliance Navy.'' John introduced himself and his team ''That's Urdnot Wrex, and the quarian female is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. We're here to help your colony.''  
''We appreciate the help. The geth have been slaughtering us slowly and we were trying to send out a distress call. I don't think anyone received it.'' Fai Dan explained the situation  
_He said they were slaughtering them? But there are no human bodies around…_ Tali thought as she was observing the area around her.  
''The geth are in the tower… oh no… They're attacking right now! Commander, you came to help? Then stop those geth!'' Fai Dan told John to help him out and he nodded his head and John ran to the geth with his M-7 Lancer assault rifle pulled out and unleashing a storm of incendiary slugs on the geth.  
The geth were being pushed back as John, Wrex and Tali were slaughtering every geth platform and they even encountered a Geth Destroyer which was destroyed by Wrex.  
After pushing the geth off the tower, they returned to Fai Dan who explained them that the geth were holed up in the ExoGeni building.  
''The geth have fortified in the ExoGeni headquarters. Take a vehicle and drive all the way to the 2nd building where you should see a sign that says ExoGeni.''  
''On it, Fai Dan.'' John nodded as he rushed to the elevator and once at the skyway floor he ran out to the Mako standing there.  
_I wonder what's a Mako doing here._  
''Get in you two, you're slower than an Earth turtle.'' John teased Wrex and Tali about their speed, but they were no match in speed to an N7 Marine.  
Once they got in the Mako, John ''stepped on it'' and the Mako accelerated to maximum speed and they were blasting every geth in their way while going to the ExoGeni headquarters.  
_50,000 years is a long time for a dozen buildings to just stand around like that, and the skyway looks like it was built just yesterday, wait… the skyway is human design, only the geth wrecked it._  
John kept thinking to himself while in reality, John was trying to reach the building with anger. After 2 minutes, or 3, they finally reached the building and jumped out of the Mako only to find no resistance. But they did hear some human chatter. They found a entrance where a few humans were holed up.

''You there! Stop!'' An ExoGeni soldier said.  
''Hey, lower that gun soldier, if you don't want to die.'' John aimed his rifle at the guard, but he decided to lower his gun and allow the marine and his friends to pass.  
Eventually they talked to two ExoGeni employees – Ethan Jeong and Juliana Baynham.  
''Oh my… I thought there were no humans out here, just geth…'' Juliana explained when she saw the human marine walk towards them with his friends.  
''My name is Lieutenant-Commander John. I'm here to help. Tell me, where are the geth?'' John explained while he examined the two employees that were confused of seeing a human with a krogan and a quarian.  
''Did you notice a road up when you came up here? Take it and you will reach the top. And from there you should see a straight road toward the next building, it was one of our laboratories. And Commander, tell me, what happened to the colonists?''  
''The Zhu's Hope colonists are alive and kicking. I have eased their fight with the geth thought. The geth won't be any trouble for them anymore unless that dropship decides to come back.'' John explained while he strapped the Lancer to its magnetized slot he was angry, but behind his black visor, no one could see it.  
''Commander, can I ask you a personal favor? My daughter, Elizabeth Baynham, she's… missing. If you can find her, please, bring her back to me.'' Juliana asked the Commander while she was almost crying, it eased the Commander's anger and he accepted.  
''Let's get back to the Mako.'' They walked to the IFV, and jumped in it. John carefully maneuvered it through the rubble and the narrow road up, and eventually they reached the skyway which they used to accelerate to full speed and ride straight for the laboratory building.

When they reached it they saw a force field protecting the main way in.  
''Damn geth. They are blocking access.'' John said as he was looking around to find another way in.  
''Commander, look, a one-way drop. It could go under that field and get us inside that building.'' Tali said as she approached the hole in the ground.  
''I smell varren down there.'' Wrex commented.  
''Alright, let's go.'' John took the risk and they all jumped down and walked out to a large area filled with rubble and water. Where to the right they saw a female human. She shot at them and hit John but the barrier absorbed the damage.  
''Oh my… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.'' She apologized when she dropped the gun.  
''That's okay. Who are you and what are you doing here?'' John approached her and noticed that she is an ExoGeni scientist.  
''My name is Lizbeth Baynham. I work here to study Species 37 – the Thorian.'' She introduced herself and explained her work with the Thorian.  
''What's the Thorian, Lizbeth?'' John asked and his team eventually turned around and saw a few varren.  
''The Thorian is a species native to Feros, atleast that's what we think. I don't know anything more. Are there any more survivors? Did my mother survive?'' Lizbeth asked John about other ExoGeni workers and the colonists and John answered about their status.  
''Your mother, Juliana, is alive with the others. Also the colonists are alive.''  
''Oh… good. Oh, before you go… uh… what's your name?'' She asked not knowing his name.  
''Lieutenant-Commander John.'' He answered eventually looking behind her as he saw a varren.  
''Commander, before you go, take this key-card. It will get you access to anything in this building.'' She gave him a key-card that had her name and access level typed on it.  
''Good, but watch out.'' He warned as he shot the varren behind her with his pistol and heard Wrex and Tali shoot the varren behind them.  
''Wait for us. We'll get this thing done.'' John told her and rushed off to the door on the other side of the area.  
John's team went up a stairwell and heard a krogan speak to a VI. _Are krogan that intelligent to speak to VIs? Well… except Wrex, he's smarter than the average. Or even then the rest._

''Rrraaaaaaaaaaaar! Tell me everything now or I will blow your ass into virtual dust.'' The krogan was pissed off by the VI.  
''Please move aside. There is a queue forming behind you.'' The VI explained as he alerted the krogan of the presence of John and his team. But the krogan was overpowered by Wrex, who albeit is a krogan himself.  
''Welcome Elizabeth Baynham. Security Access level 4.'' The VI welcomed ''Elizabeth Baynham.''  
''Uhh… okay… Well, I'd like to know everything you know about Species 37.'' John asked as he imitated himself scratching the behind of his helmet.  
''Accessing files on species 37 – The Thorian. The Thorian is a species native to Feros. It's over 50,000 years old and it can enter periodic hibernation which could last for thousands of years. It also releases spores that are so tiny, that they can infiltrate an unprotected organism in a few minutes and assume control of the thoughts of an organic.'' The VI told all the files that ExoGeni had on the Thorian. ''The Thorian is currently beneath Zhu's Hope.''  
''Hey Wrex, are you sure the Thorian hasn't taken control of you.'' John made a joke and he turned around just to see Wrex putting on his helmet. John laughed louder than ever while Wrex was a little annoyed that he could breathe in a spore of a Thorian. It even made Tali giggle.  
''Wait… did you just say it was under Zhu's Hope?'' John stopped laughing and regained his usual controlled militaristic emotion.  
''Correct. The Thorian is housed under the freighter in Zhu's Hope.'' The VI explained.  
''Uh-huh. Damn, I should've known that something was not right. Those colonists survived the geth attacks because they were controlled and that means their combat skills were enhanced.'' John explained to himself the truth. ''Alright, let's just get a few stories up and wreck that geth ship.''

John led his team to the next floor as they encountered fierce geth resistance in a area with little or no room to maneuver. They were bogged down in a nasty fight but they defeated the geth and John got a few scratches on his armor, his N7 symbol was scratched in the middle but the damage was minor and it was still clearly visible. There were three dozen geth platforms left process-less on the ground. Some had lost their arms, some – legs, but some lost all four. Regardless of that, John reached two geth preaching to a orb of light, they were neutralized in a second and it made John question himself.  
_Damn. Looks like I was wrong. Machines CAN have religion. Still, I believe AIs will not do any good. Atleast I want that to change. Wait what?_  
After 3 minutes of carefully walking through the ruined rooms, they reached a door where one of the claws was attached, also a Geth Destroyer with 14 geth troopers was guarding it.  
_15 geth? Please. Oh look that Destroyer colored himself. How sad that I will have to open a few holes in that brand new customization.  
_The battle for the controls began and Wrex quickly neutralized atleast 5 geth and Tali killed 3. While John, as a professional soldier, killed 6 and the trio concentrated fire on the Destroyer. That Destroyer did have a few customizations to its shields, but nothing a duo of soldiers and a machinist with a shotgun can't handle. John told Tali to slam those doors and cut that claw. Tali did that in just 5 seconds which impressed John, as if it was him, he would've done that in 30 seconds. Besides he was enjoying the little time he had to look at her hips. He couldn't pull his eyes off them.  
_Ah, I love those hips. And Shepard is missing out a lot of action right now. Damn sick Spectre.  
_The geth dropship's claw was sliced in half and it fell to the surface of Feros. The shield had lowered and Joker managed to contact the trio.  
''Normandy to shore party, repeat Normandy to shore party. Anyone out there?''  
''Joker, this is John. What's going on?'' John asked about the situation.  
''The colonists. They've gone mad, they're trying to claw their ways into the Normandy. The sound is simply scary, Commander. Whatever you do, do it faster!'' Joker sounded scared on that last one. But the colonists trying to claw in a locked-down ship? They would get in only when the Normandy is under attack by a heavy weapon.  
''Right. Alright, let's get back to the Mako.'' John told their objective as they pushed towards the door and reached Lizbeth.  
''Oh, it's so great to see you three here. Let's get the hell out of here!'' Lizbeth jumped first in the Mako and then followed John's squad. They were going back to the ExoGeni headquarters. When suddenly Juliana Baynham was calling for help… _Why? I just made sure that it's clear for them._ When they neared the bunker they were in, Lizbeth asked for John to stop the rover and she jumped out and ran for her mother, but when she got there she saw her being arrested by ExoGeni Security and Ethan Jeong.

''What the hell's going on?'' John asked Lizbeth but she raised her shoulders up and down as she didn't understand what were they doing until Lizbeth decided to run to her mother and save her from Jeong. At first he didn't listen, but after John showed up he changed his attitude and released Juliana.  
''Thank you, Commander for rescuing me and my daughter. Jeong was getting out of control in the past 2 hours.'' Juliana thanked John as she dropped a tear to her daughter.  
''No problem. But I also found out about the Thorian, why build a colony directly above IT?'' John turned his index finger towards the colony which was not seen because they were inside a building.  
''I… I am not going to tell shit.'' Jeong responded in fear crossing his arms around his chest.  
John grabbed Jeong by his throat and asked:  
''If you don't tell me, then I am going to throw you off that skyway or feed you to the varren. So it's your choice, death or truth.'' It made Jeong tremble in fear and he told everything.  
''Alright alright. We built Zhu's Hope over the Thorian to monitor and observe its effect on the colonists. It was not harmful. But I understand you are here to save the colonists.''  
''But, if the Thorian has control over the colonists, then he must be forcing it to defend the colony from us, as your helmsman said that they are trying to claw their way inside the Normandy.'' John released Jeong and looked at Juliana and Lizbeth who offered a solution after Tali finished her sentence.  
''We might be able to prevent that. Here Commander, use this. It's a nerve gas. Since you all three have helmets on, it won't affect you. But its effect is minimal even if you take off the masks. It will only harm the Thorian's spores. Install it on your grenades and it will work just fine.'' Juliana handed them a handful of small gas banks which they took and installed on their grenades.  
''Thanks Juliana. We will contact you once we secured the colony.'' John finished and ran towards the Mako.

When they jumped in the Mako, they were driving at full speed towards Zhu's Hope where at the garage, they encountered Thorian creepers and controlled colonists whom they neutralized with gas grenades. They fought the creepers all the way until they reached the colony where they neutralized all the colonists with the gas grenades. When they reached the crane and activated it to open a way to the Thorian. They saw Fai Dan aiming a pistol at them.  
''I tried to resist… but it gets in your head… and if you resist… the pain is just so… but… I won't give in… I WON'T!'' As he said the last part, he shot himself in the head and the bullet went right through his unshielded head.  
''Damn, I feel sorry for these colonists now.'' John observed Fai Dan shoot himself but then he went to the stairs. He looked at his teammates and they nodded their heads in agreement.

They went down until they reached the Thorian – something like a giant plant-like life form. The Thorian eventually spitted out an asari commando. She talked on behalf of the Thorian.  
''I am the Thorian. Fear me, meat bags. You have annoyed me enough with your presence…'' John slowly moved his right hand to reach the pistol attached to his belt.  
''…What do you want, organics?''  
''We want you to die.'' John took his pistol and shot the asari and all the creepers around in 10 seconds… _Aimbot? I think not._ John smiled and he noticed several nodes across the building which were attached to the Thorian. He formed a plan quickly and was running as fast as possible and shooting as rapidly as possible. He destroyed most of the nodes in a few minutes but the last one was harder, because there were 2 asari clones and 50 creepers. John smiled again. He picked up 2 grenades, one in each arm, and threw both at the bunch of the creepers, killing atleast 39 of them. Wrex moved in and ran squishing every creeper while Tali shot the asari with her shotgun.  
When they destroyed the last node, the Thorian fell down. And an asari with a violet skin color came out of a sack that was attached to the wall.

''Thank you. You saved me. I owe you my life.'' The asari thanked and cleaned her commando leathers.  
''Uh… no problem. What's your name and what the hell were you doing here?'' John imitated scratching the back of his helmet… again.  
''My name is Shiala. I am serving… I served Matriarch Benezia. Before you ask, I will tell you why I was here. I was a trading item for Saren. He gave me to the Thorian in exchange for getting the Cipher. The Cipher is the key to understand the visions from the beacons.'' Shiala explained about the Cipher and why was she locked in there. She was a little afraid to be in front of 3 people in helmets. So John decided to take off his helmet, and show his battle-scarred face, dark brown hair and wide, brown eyes. He took a deep breath and felt the smell of burned creepers.  
''Ah, I love the smell of burned creepers in the evening.'' His comment made Tali giggle behind John's back.  
''I can give you the Cipher, in exchange for what you did for me.'' It made John look a little nervous as she approached John, but he didn't know how to tell that he never saw any visions.  
''Let go of your physical body, Commander. The Universe is a single whole. Embrace Eternity.'' Shiala's eyes appeared black and John was seeing visions from the beacon. He saw the horrors of the Reapers in a short, minute length vision. He saw a planet at the end. An unknown one.  
Shiala stepped back as John tried to clear his thoughts. Shiala looked suspicious but quickly regained her normal look. After another minute, John finally gathered his thoughts.  
''Commander. John! Are you alright?'' Tali was shaking him and asking nervously.  
''Yeah. Yeah, just a bit confused.'' John answered as he held one hand on his forehead.  
''Do not worry, Commander. Your mind will process all this in a short time.'' Shiala explained as she removed her hand from his shoulder.  
''Well, what should we do with you then?'' John asked while keeping his hand on his forehead and closing one eye from the head-ache.  
''Well, I could help the colonists recover after the attack. I promise I won't cause trouble for them and I will protect them will all my life.'' Shiala explained while making a fist.  
''A noble goal. Alright. Just… oh whatever. Let's get out of this shithole.'' John finished and they went away.

**April 3****rd****, 2183, 0100 Hours, Galactic Standard.  
**John left Feros with his team. He didn't like that planet. He assembled the team to the debriefing room. Shepard was absent ofcourse, because of his cold.

''Commander, I heard you received the Cipher. What did you see?'' Liara explained to John who was sitting next to Tali.  
''I saw… uh… well… Protheans, I guess… and then there were the Reapers who appeared and started killing them all… and there was a planet… the one that I don't recognize… but I can't fully understand it.'' John explained while keeping his hand on his forehead from the head-ache. Tali was trying not to hold him because of all the people in the room.  
''There might be a way to clear it up for you, Commander. But we need to bring Shepard up.'' Liara explained her theory ''If I can connect my mind with both of yours, I can copy your Cipher to his mind, but his visions will copy from his head to yours too. And I will try to make sense of what you both see.''  
''Do it.'' John accepted and as everyone got up from their chairs, John lied down on the nearby chairs. ''Dismissed, crew.''  
Tali leaned to John and held his free hand.  
''John, do you need anything? Anything?'' She asked nervously, her hand shaking.  
''I've tried it all, aspirin, paracetamol, even vicodin. Nothing helped. If Liara doesn't do this fast, I will pass out.'' John couldn't take the head-ache, but after a minute, Shepard and Liara came in. Shepard was pale, apparently from the fever he was running.  
''Tali, please free up some space if you must. Shepard, stand next to John.'' Liara then touched John's forehead and Shepard's forehead. ''Try to relax you two. Embrace Eternity.''  
Liara experienced the same visions that both Commanders had. After the visions were complete, John passed out. No surprise there, he was already suffering a migraine. But Liara looked at him and whispered.  
''It's Ilos. But somehow, we can't go there right now… How long will it take for him to wake up?'' Liara asked Shepard because he experienced the same.  
''About 15 hours.'' Shepard coughed but had his hand infront of his mouth. He then walked back down to his quarters. Liara chose to report to the Council with Tali.

''Liara, you sure? I mean Shepard usually disconnected in the middle of the conversation. And I bet it will be boring as hell.'' Joker asked Liara about her talking with the Council.  
''Joker, open a comm channel.'' Liara ordered.  
''Yes? Huh. Who are you two? You. We remember you. And why is Commander John sleeping over there?'' The asari Councilor Tevos asked.  
''I am Tali'Zorah. And he passed out from a migraine. A heavy one. I cannot answer any more of your questions.'' Tali answered and attended to the passed out Commander John.  
''Councilors. We have found what we need to. Saren is heading to Ilos, to attack the Citadel. With the geth and the Reaper – Sovereign at the head of that fleet.'' Liara explained.  
''Hmm… we will triple our patrols in every relay that leads to the Citadel. If Saren attempts to strike at the Citadel, he will be put down with extreme force.'' Said the turian Councilor, Sparatus.  
''For now, we need the Normandy to come to the Citadel, with Commander Shepard.'' Councilor Valern ordered. ''We are massing a fleet to deal with Saren.''  
''Yes, Councilors. Joker, did you hear that?'' Liara asked as the communications with the council was closed.  
''Roger that. Jumping to the Citadel. I hope Shepard's feeling better, because there could be a shitload of political crap on the Citadel now.'' Joker commented about the politics that could backfire on him.

**April 4****th****, 2183, 1675 hours, Galactic Standard.**  
John finally woke up in the med bay. He felt Tali sleeping on his right arm. He raised his head and saw Doctor Chakwas watch them both. She was smiling. Tali finally woke up too and saw John fully aware and sitting on the bed that he was in. She hugged him so hard that it forced the air out of his lungs, but he was already used to that.  
''John. I'm so happy to see you're awake. I was already afraid.'' She whispered into his ear. He hugged her back and whispered back.  
''Of what, Tali? I can't die from a migraine. My brain just needed a cooldown period.'' He smiled and she looked into his brown eyes.  
''You… you… cheater.'' She smiled under her helmet as she commented about his brain's ''cooldown period.'' She thought he used it to get her to sleep at his arm.  
''What can I do? I'm good at these things, minus the Cipher-migraine. So, Doc, can I finally leave this?'' He explained and then looked towards Doctor Chakwas who was observing them both carefully.  
''You are free to leave, John. Just… try not to find any more of those strange artifacts or Tali will have to carry you again.'' She smiled as she turned to her computer.  
''Wait, you carried me, ALL the way here?'' He looked at Tali surprised with his eyes wide open. She held his hand and helped him get off the bed and answered:  
''These suits don't just protect us from infection. They can add a little more strength. Besides, I had to ask Garrus for help to drag you here.'' She smiled as she put his left arm over her neck and helped him walk out of the med-bay.  
''Heh. And I thought I'd have to drag you all the time. I guess things change. But you didn't have a giant Cipher-migraine, now did you?'' They walked out of the med-bay and Doctor Chakwas was giggling at her chair. _Ah, young love._ She thought and kept smiling.  
''Uh, Commander, it's good to see you're awake. We're not going anywhere, the Normandy is magnetically locked on the Citadel.'' Joker informed John about the situation.  
''Joker, are you sure?'' John and Tali looked in each other's eyes as John said it.  
''Pretty much.'' Joker said as he shut down comms.  
''The shitstorm is coming, Tali. Let's just hope Shepard knows how to get rid of this.'' John said as Tali helped John overcome his post-migraine effect and helped drag him to a table on Deck Two.


	9. Fall of Heroes

**April 5****th****, 0393 Hours by Galactic Standard time.  
**John was sitting on a chair next to the table on Deck Two. His feet were on the table, crossed. Tali came up from the Core room where she adjusted the power a little for a quick getaway. She came to John and noticed that he is eating something unknown to her people. In his hands, there was some kind of a cone, filled with something white and had brown chips on it. He was licking it, not eating it.  
''H-hey, John. What are you doing?'' Tali took a seat next to him and observed him lick this unknown product.  
''Oh, just enjoying something that I haven't enjoyed since I was 16.'' He continued licking the ice cream and eating the waffle cone while it was still cold.  
''And… what is it?'' She continued while observing him eat the thing that humans call ''ice cream.''  
''Ice cream.'' He replied and stopped for a little to melt the cold ice cream in his mouth.  
''Ice… cream?'' She asked while trying to understand what it is. She was very confused, she knew very little of humans. She knew only about their military and that she learned from John.  
''It's frozen milk and something else poured inside a waffle cone. If you were a levo-amino acid life form, I'd give it to you but… you're not and that sucks.'' He answered and finished eating the cone and the ice cream in it, he licked his fingers, a sign that he liked it. Tali observed it, probably starting to learn about the humans some more.  
''Yeah. Hey, why's Shepard sitting at his locker like that?'' Tali noticed Shepard sitting on the floor. He looked like he had a bad talk.  
''I don't… oh… right. He uh… had a talk with those Council fools. They force-docked the ship. They have it magnetically docked with those docking clamps.'' John explained to Tali while observing Shepard. He noticed Liara coming to Shepard and helping him up. Tali, being interested, forced John to lie down on the multiple chairs and leaned over him to observe Shepard and Liara behind the chairs. John looked at Tali from the corner of his left eye and noticed her shiny eyes looking at him. He quickly turned his back to Shepard. It seemed like Liara was trying to cheer the human Spectre up. Tali and John noticed that Shepard and Liara shared a kiss before Joker interrupted on the Deck Two comms.  
''Uh, Commander. Captain Anderson wants to see you in Flux. You know? That little club down in the Wards.'' John laughed without anyone hearing, but it was not because they were interrupted, but because Tali was using him as something to hold on. He stopped laughing when she saw her unhappy. She was sad that she couldn't take her mask off, that she'd get an infection or even worse, be killed.  
''Are you spying on me Joker.'' Shepard looked at Liara, but asked the question to Joker.  
''No, sir. Just thought I'd pass the message to you.'' Joker made an excuse, while in reality, he was probably stalking him. Shepard and Liara took Garrus with them and went to visit Anderson at Flux.

Tali wanted to feel John on her skin, but she knew she couldn't unless she boosts her immune system. _Oh Keelah, I want John with me, he has been kinder to me than any other alien. I just wish I was able to take off this stupid suit and mask and feel his human skin on mine._  
John imitated a cough to get Tali's attention.  
''You mind getting off me please? You're… uh… well… about to crush my pelvis with your legs.'' He tried to tell Tali to get off him and avoid her crushing his pelvis with her strong legs.  
''Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts… sorry.'' She got off him and took a seat next to him again.  
''That's okay. What were you thinking about that made you lose yourself?'' He put his feet on the table again and he looked into her eyes. They stared at each other for a minute or so until Tali finally talked.  
''You.''  
''Me? Well, what about me?'' John asked with a charming smile. Tali wanted to hug him so bad when he looked like that.  
''Well… I… uh… it's getting hot in here.'' She was starting to look around, nervously. She didn't want to talk about that, she was shy.  
''Well… I was thinking that…'' Tali was trying to find the right words and her thoughts divided. _Tali, what the hell are you doing? Take off your mask and show him that you want him! Now or never._

''Well? Wait. I know what you are thinking.'' He kept his charming smile on his face. ''You want to take off your mask to me right? But you are too afraid?'' He placed his feet on the ground, the boots making a small stepping sound and turned to her.  
''I… um… well yes, no wait, no! Well, if only I wasn't this scared…'' Her 'defense mechanism' was activating. She was babbling a lot. John didn't pay much attention to that. He just moved closer to Tali.  
''I know you want me to take this mask off for you. But I am not sure about that, I mean, I know about your immune system. Breathe in the wrong air, and you're infected.'' John's smile disappeared as he was saddened by her immune system but he was surprised when she said about what she did before visiting him.  
''Well, um, I was at the sick bay and I took some immuno-boosters that could bolster my immune system for a while.'' She took his right hand and placed it on the left side of her helmet. She noticed that he was not ready yet, but he was trying to get his own thoughts together, out of the million shattered ones.  
_  
John, you wanted to do this. She's ready for you, be ready for her!  
_John finally gathered his thoughts. He was ready. He placed his left hand on the other side of her mask and slowly detached it from the rest of the suit. A hissing sound was heard. Her eyes were closed. She opened them after John placed the mask on the table and she forced him to lie down on the chairs… again! She leaned on him and kissed him passionately. Her hands were forcing down his, and her legs, controlling his. They kissed for a few minutes until Tali allowed John to catch a breath and observe Tali's face. He never saw anyone as beautiful as her. He looked into her shiny eyes. She was ready for round two and she regained control over him. They kissed more passionate then with anyone else in their lives. In Tali's case no one, in John's – more then with his previous girlfriend who he met on his 26th birthday, or an asari that he met while serving on the SSV Sydney as an Alliance Reconnaissance Officer.  
They were kissing passionately there for about 10 minutes until Tali decided to stop and let John sit straight in his usual military style. But she put her hands around his neck, keeping him to herself.

''I love you, John. I will not give you to anyone.'' She was looking in John's brown eyes. Her index finger was moving from his upper lip down to his chin and then to his chest where it stopped.  
''Round Three maybe? This time I'm taking control.'' He smiled but they were interrupted when Shepard opened a ship-wide communications channel.  
''Everyone to your stations. We're leaving soon.''  
''Yeah. And here we go.'' His smile disappeared as he took her mask. But after that his smile reappeared, as he kissed Tali one last time and gave her the mask. Tali attached it back, in front of her face. They hugged each other and it made Tali even think about a loss.  
_John, I don't want you to die now. I know you, you will throw yourself against everything just to save humanity. You're a War Hero, but not a suicide-runner. Please… be careful on Ilos… I want you to stay with me…_  
After saying the last part, Tali dropped a tear behind her visor. She released John and let him go down to the Cargo Bay and get his armor on.

**April 5****th****, 1231 Hours by Galactic Standard.  
**Distance to Mu Relay, five light-years, but it feels like half of the galaxy to John. He was impatient, sitting in his armor on the bridge where Joker is piloting the ship. When the Normandy jumped out of mass effect space, the Mu Relay was only 113,563 kilometers from them. Shepard came to the bridge with Tali, Ashley, Liara and Pressley.  
After a minute, the Normandy entered the relay's reach and it was thrown to the other end of it.

**April 5****th****, 1233 Hours by Galactic Standard, Ilos' low orbit.**  
''The nearest landing zone is two kilometers from him!'' Pressley yelled.  
''Look for another!'' Ashley asked Pressley.  
''There is no other, I've looked. The nearest one to him is only 20 meters long. And the descent angle is too steep.'' Pressley answered.  
''Look for another one, Pressley!'' Ashley asked again.  
''There is no other!'' Pressley yelled back.  
''We have to try.'' John suggested.  
''I agree.'' Tali supported John.  
''Joker…?'' Shepard asked Joker.  
''I can do it Commander. Go!'' Joker got his game face on and started the approach while Shepard, John and Garrus jumped in the Mako, down in the Cargo Bay, when Joker was only 200 meters from the ground, he released the Mako and made a hard turn up which succeeded and the Normandy returned to the air. Shepard was pilot the Mako's descent and was aiming for Saren, but he managed to lock himself into the Prothean bunker. It was a dead-end, so they had to jump out of the Mako and find a way to open that bunker. They encountered some fierce geth resistance when they jumped out of the Mako and reached the other end of the tunnel-like road. 2 armatures and two dozen Geth Shock Troopers holding the way. But they were no match for 2 N7s and a turian Sharpshooter. The fight was over in 2 minutes, as the team made their way to a elevator at the end of the area. It was a scary planet.  
''Damn, and I thought Ilos was a paradise. Filled with trees and beaches, but this is just a hot rock filled with dead bodies and old buildings.'' John commented about his expectations and the hard truth of Ilos.

The elevator stopped at a underground level. There were 4 geth armatures parked and under repairs. A geth Prime was guarding them along with 2 destroyers and 40 troopers. It forced the trio to hide behind the nearest cover. John threw a grenade over his cover and pulled out his M-7 Lancer. There was silence for a while, but after the grenade exploded and took down the Prime's shields, the trio opened fire on it and quickly took it down, killing it, it's destroyers and 9 troopers. The rest of the geth took cover, but not before 6 more platforms were neutralized. Only 25 geth ordinaries were left. John threw an incendiary grenade into a large group of geth behind cover. It neutralized atleast half of the remaining troopers, leaving only 13 battle capable platforms alive. The remaining platforms were forced out of cover as Shepard attacked from their right flank and Garrus sniped them one by one. John was moving in from the left flank and the geth were getting slaughtered. They were all wiped out in a minute, and the trio found some stairs that lead to a control room. They went up and found a console that deactivates the lock down. But then they saw a holo appear out of nowhere. It was speaking Prothean, but the two Commanders understood it. It was a warning of the Reapers. Garrus was scratching the back of his head as all he heard was static and something unknown.

After hearing what the hologram says, the trio then went down the stairs and to the elevator that was on the other side of the room. They took it up and it stopped on a ground level, not far from the Mako.  
_Sweet, sweet Mako._

''Who votes for taking the tank into the scary bunker?'' Garrus joked, as they saw how big the bunker was. They jumped in the Mako and were riding down the hill and into the bunker. It was so large, that they could place two Alliance dreadnoughts in it, and It still won't be enough to fill it up.

There was no resistance along the way, but they were stopped by an energy shield, John voted to stay in the Mako, as Shepard and Garrus went into another bunker. John didn't know what they were doing there but he was thinking about Tali. He just couldn't stop thinking about her anymore. After 10 minutes, the shield lowered, and Shepard came back with Garrus and they both jumped back in the Mako and made a run. There was an aqueduct like building infront of them. In reality however, it was a large trench filled with water. The trio was rushing to reach the end. It didn't take long at Mako's full speed to reach it. They saw the Conduit at the end protected by four geth colossus class armatures. Since they were slow, the Mako had the evasion chance. It could evade their pulse shots and run into the Conduit. And they made it to the finish line in 30 seconds, one more, and they would've been stuck on Ilos, as the Normandy was rushing towards the Fifth Fleet at Arcturus.  
After a few seconds, the Mako is thrown out at the Citadel, and it smashes two geth troopers and gets turned around and smashed against the wall. Shepard, John and Garrus crawl out of it to reach Avina and get a sitrep from her. She tells her that the Citadel has been invaded by geth and that Saren is heading for the Council Chambers. The team then took the elevator but they were stopped half way to the Tower. It was time to take the action out in space.

**April 5****th****, 2183, 1465 Hours by Galactic Standard, 20 minutes to Invasion.  
**Saren only needs 20 minutes to open the Citadel Relay, Shepard and his team need only 19 to stop him. The team fights the geth in space with their mag-boots on. They eventually encounter a geth dropship and 3 Citadel Defense Towers, which are offline. They quickly activate the towers and each protects his own tower. After 143 seconds, the Dropship is destroyed and the team can proceed, but it's not long when they encounter 3 geth turrets protected by barriers. But it isn't a challenge for them to take out shock troopers and turrets. They successfully take them out and reach a door that leads into the Council Chambers. They rush towards the control panel of the Citadel where they find Saren trying to open the relay.

Saren explains to Shepard that he can't resist Sovereign, and that the more he resists, the harder the Reapers will take him down. He also explains that after Virmire, Saren was implanted by Sovereign to help him strengthen his faith in Sovereign. But Shepard convinces Saren to break free of Sovereign's grip and Saren eventually kills himself and falls onto a rock that breaks his turian spine. Shepard orders John and Garrus to make sure that Saren is dead by firing a bullet in his head which John does without hesitation. Shepard though gains access to the Citadel, and opens the relays around it, allowing the Arcturus Fleet (Fifth Fleet) to jump in and save the Ascension, then focus on Sovereign. Saren's body is revived though, but his skin, organs and muscles are all melted away to make way for a synthetic form of Saren. The team needs a lot of time and gunfire to actually take out Saren's body. It took them 15 minutes to deal with it. And it had an effect on Sovereign also, it's kinetic barriers were down.

''Sovereign is too strong, we need to pull back.'' An Alliance Captain suggested.  
''No. We must take it down. Look, its barriers are down!'' Admiral Hackett informed.  
''Concentrate fire on Sovereign; take it down at all costs.'' The Admiral ordered.  
''I'm going in, hard on my flank!'' Joker informed the Fifth Fleet about his plans to take out Sovereign with the Normandy's Mass Accelerator. His plan worked, as Sovereign released its grip of the Citadel Tower. The Normandy then was heading for Sovereign at full speed and fired its mass accelerator, blowing Sovereign up in many pieces. One of Sovereign's legs was heading straight for the Tower.

''Go!'' Shepard ordered as John and Garrus started running away.

The leg blew right through the windows and the walls, Shepard was presumably killed by the leg.

Moments later, Garrus and John were found behind a part of Sovereign, wounded.  
''Captain, we found them. They're alive!'' A C-Sec officer informed Anderson.  
''It's okay. We won. Sovereign is down. Wait… Where's Shepard?'' Anderson asked, as John looked at the leg of Sovereign sticking out of the ground. Anderson then joined John in looking at the arm, when they all turned their heads from it. Anderson helped John get up and the Commander grabbed his right arm which was in great pain. But John then heard movement, and he turned his head back at that piece of Sovereign and saw someone run.  
_Could it be Shepard? How could he survive? Oh, damn its Shepard, he can survive anything._ _Even a Thresher Maw._

John's thoughts were right, it was Shepard. Anderson then noticed the movement too. It was Shepard. He was running on the rubble and then he was on top of a small leg of Sovereign. He carefully observed everyone in the Council Chambers. He then smiled as he went down to meet his team and Anderson. He was proud that the invasion was delayed.

**April 6****th****, 2183, 1393 Hours by Galactic Standard. Post Zero-Hour.  
**''Shepard, because of your and the human Fifth Fleet's actions, your species has earned a spot on the Council. We will now start looking over possible candidates for this job.'' Councilor Valern said, congratulating Commander Shepard.  
''Maybe there is someone that you might recommend, Commander?'' Councilor Sparatus asked.  
''Yeah, I'd like to recommend Udina for that. He is a talented politician. And he can get things done in ways that no one else can. And he will strengthen humanity for us to repel the Reapers.'' Commander Shepard finished and left the Presidium to go for the Docking Bay 422.  
''Shepard's right. The Reapers are coming. We need to be ready. The Human Fleet will defend the Citadel until the turians and asari can rebuild theirs. We will not fail. We will stop the Reapers.'' Udina finished. He was speaking the truth. And Shepard left with a smile.

**C-Sec Academy, Citadel. 1396 Hours**  
''Admiral on deck!'' An Alliance Officer announced as Admiral Hackett came out of the elevator and saw a lot of officers from the Alliance Marines and Navy men waiting him, including Commander John and Tali'Zorah.  
''At ease, men.'' He announced as he observed everyone.  
''Today, the Reaper named Sovereign and his pets – geth and Saren – tried taking control of the Citadel. But they failed, because of us, the humans. We showed the galaxy that humans are not aggressors, but heroes. If it were not for humanity, the Citadel would've been captured and the races of the Galaxy, enslaved.'' Hackett made a speech addressing every officer and serviceman in the room and everyone watching it live, including John's mother – Hannah.  
''But we have earned our place in the Galaxy. Humanity is no pushover anymore. We are one of the most powerful species in the Galaxy. We are not aggressive colonizers. We are simply human. We are not violent. We are friendly to the right people. We will protect the Citadel until the turians can take over this duty, and let our fleets rebuild and arm up properly for the Reapers. Thanks to a few people, this Invasion was stopped.'' He addressed Commanders Shepard and John, but Shepard was absent.

''Commander John, please step in front of me.'' Hackett took a star-shaped medal and another unknown one which was given to him by an asari and a turian General.  
''Commander, because of your bravery and heroic deeds, the Turian Hierarchy and the Asari Republics, along with the Systems Alliance, award you the Palladium Star and the Nova Cluster. Your deeds saved the Citadel. But, because you already have been awarded with the Star of Terra, we can award you with a promotion, to the rank of Captain. Welcome back, Systems Alliance Naval Captain John.'' Hackett passed him the three golden stripes and the Palladium Star along with the Nova Cluster. John and Hackett shook hands, and after that they saluted to each other.  
''At ease, Captain.'' Hackett released the newly-promoted Captain, but held him up for a short moment.  
''Captain, you mind giving the Star of Terra and Palladium Star to Commander Shepard?'' Hackett whispered to John.  
''No, sir. I will give it to him.'' John took the extra medals and then left for the Docking Bay.

After arriving in the docking bay, Shepard saw John and Tali come out, John was wearing his three medals, the Star of Terra, the Palladium Star and the Nova Cluster. But he approached Shepard and gave him the Stars of Palladium and Terra, saying it's for his deeds.  
''Shepard, I got promoted to Captain. I will get an invitation to a ship in a few months. Until then I am going to stick to the Normandy's XO's duty.'' John saluted Shepard.  
''Welcome back aboard, Captain.'' Shepard saluted back and Tali just observed the two officers saluting to each other with Shepard having a helmet on and John having his Navy Captain's hat on. His hat is the same as the Navy used in the 21st Century, only it is blue and has the Alliance's symbol with three stars.

A month later, the Normandy is patrolling the Terminus Systems for remaining geth.

The Normandy entered the Omega Nebula, Amada System.  
''Deactivating Mass Effect core.'' Joker informs the crew.  
''Board is green. We are running silent.''

Pressley then speaks with a datapad in his hand.  
''Four days searching up and down this sector and we haven't found any sign of geth activity.''  
''Three ships went missing here in the past month. Something happened to them.'' Joker replies to Pressley's comment about their pointless search.  
''My money's on slavers. The Terminus System is crawling with them.'' He responds and looks into a computer to the opposite side of an Ensign on the bridge.

An unidentifiable ship enters the planet's orbit, right behind the Normandy.  
''Unidentified ship detected. Looks like a cruiser.'' The female human ensign informs the bridge crew as she tries to identify the vessel.  
''Hm. Doesn't match any known signatures.'' Joker also tries to identify.  
''Cruiser is changing course. Now on intercept trajectory.'' The ensign informs as she changes her haptic interface to show scans of the Cruiser.  
''Can't be. A geth ship couldn't possibly—'' Pressley didn't finish before Joker spoke.  
''It's not the geth.'' Joker initiated maneuvers as the lighting in the bridge turned to red and the Cruiser initiated fire on the Normandy.  
Pressley was killed by an explosion from his Haptic Optics computer interface.  
''Pressley. Oof—'' The female ensign was killed by a similar explosion.  
''Somebody put that fire out.'' Joker said with his 'game face' on and tapping and moving multiple controls of the Normandy.  
The Normandy was eventually crippled but she was still holding.

John picked up his hardsuit and helmet and he went up to Deck Two to rescue anyone who was still stuck. He found two people pressed down on the floor by a piece of the wall. He picked up the column.  
''Go. Go! Get to the escape pods! Move it, move, move!'' He shouted as he held the heavy column in his hands, as soon as the two made their way to the escape pods, Ashley ran by him and he dropped the column only to find Tali trying to make her way through the smoke.  
''Tali, are you alright?'' He shouted.  
''I'm… fine…'' She replied while coughing.  
''Tali, you need to get into the escape pods, c'mon.'' He helped Tali get to the nearest escape pod, and placed her on a seat.  
''John, you need to come with us.'' She passed her arm to him, but he didn't take it.  
''Save yourself, Joker is still in the cockpit.'' He pressed the button and the escape pod was prepped for launch.  
''John… No!'' She shouted as the door closed.  
John was rushing up to the CIC only to find Shepard already at the Cockpit. But before he managed to get past the Galaxy map, he was thrown out in space by the shot the enemy ship made. He saw Shepard a few hundred meters from him; Shepard was almost hit by the cockpit. Few seconds later, he saw Shepard struggling. He also saw air venting from his hardsuit and him turning around and then being engulfed in flames. He felt the heat too as he was closer to the planet then Shepard. John closed his eyes behind his helmet. He passed his arms out and acknowledged death. His falling speed was growing every second. He saw stars disappear and turn into a white atmosphere without breathable oxygen. He saw the Normandy fall, and his suit beginning to melt. He rammed into the surface creating a large crater. He was killed. Captain John was dead. But Tali found his body.  
''John… is that… Oh, Keelah.'' She saw a terrible sight. John's armor was almost melted away but not the lower layer. His visor was smashed into hundreds of pieces and his hands were visible as the re-entry process burned the skin layer, his skin was burned heavily. His eyes were closed, but his omni-tool was active.  
''Tali, if you're seeing this, then I am dead. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you and I always had. Find yourself someone who can take care of you. I failed to do that, I failed to please you because I was killed. Stay safe—'' His message was interrupted because of the impact. She laid her head on his chest and started crying.

Joker managed to get to the crater with Garrus's help. They saw Tali crying over John's chest, but her mask was blocking the tears.  
Garrus tried cheering Tali up.  
''Cheer up, Tali. Maybe he's just unconscious.'' But Tali didn't like Garrus's comment and she got up and slapped his helmet so hard that forced Garrus to fall in the snow.  
''What will we do now? I don't know if the beacon is still active on the Normandy.'' Joker asked as he was checking John's life signs as he put two fingers to his neck. He felt nothing, his corpse was lifeless. But soon after a ship appeared over Alchera, the planet they crashed on. Another ship appeared, this time it was the Alliance's brand new Stockholm-class Cruiser that is intended to replace the aging Geneva-class Cruisers that were created in 2153. It was the SSV Stockholm alongside with an unknown ship. It was a quarian starship that picked up the distress call from the Normandy. Both ships launched shuttles with marines onboard, Joker and Garrus left for the main crash site, but Tali stayed behind, she was still holding John's hand in her hand and crying.

After a minute, a quarian shuttle, an Alliance produced UT-47 Kodiak in white colors, landed near Tali, two quarian Admirals stepped out along with a human Admiral. Daro'Xen vas Moreh, Rael'Zorah vas Rayya and Admiral Steven Hackett. Rael approached Tali and took her hand, she got up and hugged her father. Admiral Hackett approached John's corpse and observed it closely. He was looking at the lifeless body of a human Captain, and the holder of the Star of Terra. He noticed his left hand was forming a fist, so he leaned over it and opened it. He noticed the N7 symbol in it. It was torn off to ensure that it isn't melted. Hackett smiled as he always knew that John was a clever marine. He took it off to ensure that someone identifies him as a dead N7 because Tali had his tags. But Hackett knew a way to help Tali and humanity.  
''Are you Tali'Zorah nar Rayya?'' Hackett asked Tali who was being hugged by her father, Rael.  
''Y-yes.'' She replied while dropping tears from her eyes behind her mask.  
''I know how to help him.'' Hackett smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.  
''H-how?'' She replied while looking at his hand that was on her right shoulder. Hackett looked on the ground and then looked back up to Tali.  
''We will revive him.'' Those words brought shock into the quarian faces. Admiral Xen was interested though.  
''And how you might plan to do that, Admiral?'' Xen asked Hackett about his plan.  
''We can't do it in Alliance territory or on a human ship. There is a chance that we might return him to life exactly like he was before, but we need scientists, not just scientists, but the best scientists and doctors available.'' Hackett explained his plan.  
''Y-you say that only to cheer me up.'' Tali was getting angry. ''You're lying! You can't revive him! He's dead! It's impossible!'' She was getting out of control, but her father managed to hold her together by grabbing her arms.  
''Calm down, child. I know what I am doing. We need to do this on quarian vessels.'' Hackett looked into Admiral Xen's mask.  
''Alright, but you will have to supply us with materials, and credits in case we don't have the necessary materials.'' Admiral Xen took the job, as she walked closer to the dead N7. ''It will take a lot of time. A few months at best, a few years at worst.''  
''Alright. You have a deal. I will send you the necessary materials. Just keep us informed.'' Hackett nodded and left to his personal shuttle. Admiral's Rael and Daro'Xen looked at the dead N7.  
''Tali, sit in the shuttle.'' Rael ordered.  
''But—'' Tali tried to object but was stopped.  
''No buts. Do it, my daughter.'' Rael re-ordered.

''Are you sure you can do this Daro? We haven't revived anyone before. And definitely not a human.'' He glanced into Daro'Xen's mask as she was observing the dead Captain.  
''I can. I'm not the best quarian scientist just for my looks, now am I?'' She tried flirting with Rael but restrained herself.  
''Alright, Reegar, load him onto the shuttle.'' He ordered at another quarian, this time a marine, to load the Captain into the quarian shuttle.  
''Yes, sir.'' He grabbed the Captain's burnt arms and dragged him into the shuttle where they were transported to the Alarei, Rael's lab-ship. But John's reconstruction process is to be performed on the Moreh, Daro'Xen's ship.

**The heroes of humanity have died. But can they be revived? It is a question of time, patience and funds. Will Tali hold her emotions for long? Or will she lock herself into her room on the ship that she is part of, the Neema? Find out in Mass Effect: The Revival, the sequel of 'Birth of a Hero.'**


End file.
